Runes of your Soul
by Beautifully Shattered
Summary: SLASH EC/HP: Bella and Edward barely escaped the Volturi after New Moon. Carlisle makes a risky move of contacting his old friend, Albus Dumbledore, for help. Instead of the old man arriving at Forks himself, the Cullen clan is surprised when a seventeen
1. Chapter One

**Summary: **After New Moon, Bella and Edward barely escape the Volturi. As a result, they're being hunted, stalked. Sensing the lurking danger, Carlisle reaches out for help in the form of an old friend, Albus Dumbledore. However, instead of the old man arriving to Forks himself, the Cullen clan is taken aback when they greet a seventeen-year-old boy at the airport. The question on everybody's mind is how a young child can help save them from the Voultri, especially when the boy needs help saving as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Warnings:** Slash. (EC/HP). AU.

Some things you may need to know; Harry is seventeen. The war is still going on and Dumbledore is still alive. Remus is still alive and so on. It's Canon up until Half-Blood Prince. Harry's Sixth year was rather uneventful, save for a bit of training and the learning of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Also, I don't like Twilight. Ha. Therefore, I don't know _all _about it. There may be discrepancies with Canon.

**Chapter One of:****Runes of your Soul**

Harry sat stiffly on his aunt Petunia's floral couch, blinking listlessly at Dumbledore. Despite the bizarre situation, the man seemed at ease as he sat on Vernon's usual armchair and sipped at the tea Petunia had prepared for him. The woman had looked sour at his arrival and busied herself in the kitchen so she wouldn't have to deal with Dumbledore. Harry wished he could have done the same, anything really, to avoid the sparkling blue eyes in front of him.

"I don't really understand, sir," Harry muttered darkly. "You want me to go…_where _exactly?"

Dumbledore set the teacup down on the porcelain saucer and adjusted his glasses with a light smile. "Forks, Washington, Harry. It is a quaint town in the United States."

Harry stared at the man, a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. "But Headmaster, Hogwarts starts in only a few _days_, it's my last year. And I thought you wanted me to search for the Horcruxes this year—"

The man held up a wrinkled hand, his eyes still gentle. "Carlisle Cullen has contacted me and pleaded for my help. While I wouldn't mind settling down for a vacation this year, I have many responsibilities here to take care of." As if sharing an inside joke with the teacup in front of him, Dumbledore smiled mysteriously at the piece of dishware.

"Carlisle is an old friend of mine, Harry. He would never contact me if it wasn't an emergency." Dumbledore leaned forward, his cheerful expression turning grim. "The Volturi is a group of powerful vampires settled in Italy. They have targeted Carlisle and his family. I'm afraid they won't back down until the Cullens have either joined their cause or until they are killed."

It sounded oddly like Voldemort and his beliefs. But for the life of him, Harry couldn't grasp why Dumbledore would pick him of all people.

All last year, Harry had trained for his confrontation with Lord Voldemort. He had suffered through Snape's presence the whole year, learning Occlumency and improving his dueling. On top of suffering with the over-grown bat, Harry had also researched magical theory, memorized several spells and curses, all the while, more than aware of the burden he carried on his shoulders.

The burden of saving the Wizarding world never got easier. Even now, after a year of preparation, Harry could still feel the overpowering weight on his back, crushing him. He had sacrificed a lot last year. Quidditch, friends, Ginny, _fun_… it was all pushed aside because Harry realized he couldn't defeat Voldemort on luck alone. Hearing the prophecy and losing Sirius were two other factors that contributed to Harry's determination to be a better wizard.

Not to mention learning of the Horcruxes…

_Is that all, Harry?_

Harry looked away from Dumbledore, feeling bile rise in his throat. With the knowledge of the Horcruxes came Harry's suspicions on his own existence. How could he not put the two and two together? His scar, his wand, Parseltongue… they were all there, _pointing _and confirming Harry's suspicions.

He was a Horcrux. Moreover, he had to die in order to stop Voldemort.

"You've been training so hard this past year," Dumbledore continued, oblivious to Harry's inner thoughts. "I believe the Volturi would be a good challenge for you. But you should also consider this as a vacation. Surely, they won't attack so quickly. They'll bide their time, waiting for the right moment to attack. And until that happens, you can enjoy yourself." The man offered a smile.

Enjoy himself? Before he had to die? Waiting in suspense before a clan of vampires attacked? Yes, he imagined that _would _be a relaxing vacation.

Harry snorted, glancing at Dumbledore's expectant expression. As much as he wanted to hate the man, he couldn't. If Harry were in Dumbledore's position, he'd do the same thing. Get the boy who had a piece of the Dark Lord's soul inside him to destroy the Horcruxes before he was sent off to his death. It made sense, really, but what Harry _hated _about Dumbledore was that the man hadn't even broached the subject of Harry's Horcrux within him.

"There is also the issue of discrimination, Harry. I've asked _you _especially because I trust you. You have a pure soul and you won't let the fact that they're vampires cloud your sense of duty to protect them. Many wizards, regrettably, many _Light _wizards, find it hard to coexist with vampires because they are beneath wizards and are considered Dark creatures."

Harry had heard of discrimination against vampires. It was the same for werewolves. They were creatures, and as such, men and women looked down at them.

"I'll do it," Harry whispered, giving a light shrug and plastering a fake smile on his face for the man to see. "It can't take that long, can it?" Harry paused. Green eyes narrowed a bit on Dumbledore. "Will I be learning more about the Volturi and their abilities?"

Dumbledore perked up at Harry's acceptance, patting the armchair. "I will send along a file of the Volturi so you can study on the airplane I booked for you today." Harry blinked at the suddenness. The man stood from the chair, his eyes twinkling crazily. "I have asked Remus to accompany you. If there are any troubles, Remus will contact me. There may come a time where you need backup and I will be quick to provide it. However, I think your skills have grown considerably this past year, Harry. You will do fine."

It was fortunate that Remus would be accompanying him. The werewolf was a lot more sociable than Harry was. The man could speak to the Cullens, interact with the Cullens, and pretty much be Harry's voice for the remainder of this _vacation_. "Does Carlisle know you'll be sending someone other than yourself?"

"Yes, I Owled him and told him to expect a 'Mr. Harry Potter'."

Something in Dumbledore's smile made Harry guess that not all the information was disclosed in that owl.

Including his age.

**{RS}**

"I still don't understand why we have to ask an old human to help us, let alone have him _stay _in our home," Rosalie muttered repulsively under her breath. Her long, blonde hair flipped over her shoulder as she flashed Bella a repulsive look. "I say we just throw _her_ to the Volturi."

Carlisle bestowed her with a warning look and Edward gave Bella's waist a reassuring squeeze.

Bella tried to give Edward a smile, but it failed miserably into a grimace. He knew she felt guilty about the danger they were in, about the hunting Volturi, but she had nothing to feel guilty over. If the blame were to fall on someone's shoulders, it would be Edward himself. He had foolishly and thoughtlessly ran to Italy, drawing Bella right into the Volturi's hands. Edward, Bella, and Alice had barely escaped the Volturi, who wanted Bella turned or killed.

Edward wouldn't, couldn't bow to either of their wishes. Consequently, the Volturi were after them, the rest of the family included.

"We've been over this already, Rosalie," Carlisle scolded softly, his hands holding a sign that read _'Harry Potter'_ in elegant scrawl. "We cannot protect Bella against the Volturi alone."

"Then why not other vampires?" she whispered back, her poisonous stare still directed on Bella.

Edward tensed, his lip lifting to reveal his teeth. Placing his body in front of Bella, he defended her from Rosalie. Even if Bella mastered an expression of cool indifference, Edward could feel her body become rigid in his arms. He would have liked to reassure her more, but he was afraid of hurting her, of holding her too tightly.

"We cannot be sure of their loyalty," Edward replied to Rosalie's inquiry. "A skilled wizard, even _one_, is a major threat against a group of vampires. You know this, Rose, so stop complaining." He pitched his voice low enough, knowing there wouldn't be any humans to overhear, save for Bella.

He had never met a wizard before, but Carlisle had spoken of them in passing. Vampires and wizards didn't get along, yet there was mutual ground. By far, wizards were the superior beings, and as a result, it ensued prejudice. The vampires, centuries ago, left the Wizarding world, choosing to build their own covens away from wizards and into the human world. There, they could be the superior creatures.

The prejudice was what Edward was afraid of. He didn't want this wizard to underperform on his promise to protect both Bella and their family against the Volturi. However, Carlisle had reassured Edward, stating that Albus Dumbledore had the kindest and gentlest souls. The old wizard wouldn't send someone who looked down at them just for their vampire status.

Edward tightened his fingers on Bella's side, offering her a smile. As doe-like eyes looked up at him, Edward found himself wondering how she could look at him with such trust, such love. How could someone so pure love a monster such as himself? She did so much for him, she made him feel… _human _again, yet it also made Edward aware of how different he was from her, how dangerous he was.

They shared a bittersweet love.

He turned away as soon as a crowd of voices assaulted his mind. They spoke all at once, complaining about the long flight, the cramped legroom, and whispering promises to fall asleep for the whole day – damn the consequences.

Edward straightened up, trying to dull the voices. He had gotten rather good at blocking out unnecessary voices until he wanted to hear them. Only then, would he focus on the sole individual, opening his mind up to them.

His eyes danced across the sign Carlisle insisted to make. Edward thought it was rather pointless that Carlisle made a sign for Harry Potter. After all, didn't wizards have a sixth sense when it came to identifying vampires? How could one miss the group of four vampires and one lone human? Fortunately, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice chose to stay behind as they picked up the wizard from the airport. Rosalie claimed she tagged along because of her curiosity at seeing a wizard, but Edward knew Rosalie was just concerned for her family's safety. With Rosalie, that would always be the case.

Edward caught scent of a man making his way over with a shorter boy in tow. The man was tall and shabby looking, his face weathered and worn. His physical age was difficult to guess, perhaps late thirties. What caught Edward's attention were the man's amber eyes, a characteristic that immediately put Edward on guard. He inhaled, frowning when he caught the man's scent. It was similar to the Shape-shifters of La Push, but a bit… wilder.

Despite the man's scent and eyes, Edward could see true kindness radiating from the man. When Edward tried to confirm his assumption of the man's character, he began to read the man's mind, only to come up empty handed. All he could hear were quiet, undistinguishable whispers.

Reluctantly, Edward acknowledged that noiseless minds would be expected. Carlisle had warned his family that their abilities might not work on the wizards.

"Harry Potter?" Carlisle ventured, smiling and offering his hand toward the wizard who had come to a stop in front of them.

Bella stood on her toes, eyeing the proceedings with interest.

The wizard smiled kindly, chuckling as he reached for Carlisle's hand. "Alas, no, I am Remus Lupin, but it's a pleasure to meet you."

Edward frowned, his eyes automatically going on the second figure behind Remus Lupin. He was the first to notice the shadow, the mere child. When he tested the air a second time, he grew rigid.

"_This _is Harry Potter." Lupin moved aside, unveiling the mystery wizard.

Edward moaned softly, his face twisting as he struggled to control himself. Venom pooled inside his mouth and he swallowed it quickly. The boy's scent was… appealing to say the least. However, it wasn't the scent that triggered his venom, no, it was what the scent _did _to him. His vampire side, the side he liked so much to hide and smother, seemed to awaken at the boy's presence, snarling and hissing in wicked pleasure. His gut twisted and turned cold as the venom acted up.

One world seemed to whisper sadistically in his mind, repeatedly. _C__laim._

He wanted to weep dry tears, to run from the situation. Instead, he remained stiffly in place, his expression remaining impassive despite his inner turmoil. How many years did it take to smother his vampire side? He wanted to be human; he wanted to forget what he really was. However, this _boy_, this wizard, made his animalistic side come out.

What made it so ironic was that Edward didn't feel the overwhelming urge to _kill_ the boy as he had with Bella. Instead, he wanted to…

"Edward?" Bella whispered softly, her fingers pulling at his shirt in concern. "Are you alright?"

Edward shut his eyes, slowly pulling the monster back down inside him. It didn't like it, and it didn't go without a fight, but eventually, Edward was able to control himself. His face cooled and he opened his eyes to reassure her. But instead of reassurance in her eyes, he only saw surprise.

"Your eyes, they're black," she commented quietly, unaware that she had the attention of everybody present.

Edward looked up at a watchful Carlisle, nodding his head once to confirm that he was under control. However, he found it difficult to remain so. Especially when Bella's fingers felt constricting when all he felt was undeniably drawn to the stranger in front of him. Edward swallowed, focusing his attention on the wizard, finally taking a good look at him.

Harry Potter was a thin, young man who was of average height, shorter than all the Cullen males, yet taller than both Alice and Esme. He had lithe muscles and sharp features that curved delicately. Shocking black hair was naturally messy, but oddly enough, it was an endearing sort of mess that lured others to want to run their fingers through it. Edward, specifically, couldn't take his eyes off Harry's stare as soon as they met gazes.

They once matched his own. They were a pale shade of vibrant green.

Edward licked his lips once, his hand curling around Bella's for support. Confusion was clouding his mind and he needed to speak to Carlisle as soon as possible. Edward vowed he loved Bella. He even promised her he would never leave again. Moreover, she _was_ his everything. They were a pair, yet… even Edward knew that she wasn't his mate.

_Mate_. It's a ridiculous notion, a very _rare _notion, but so true when it came to Harry Potter. As if needing conformation, his vampire all but purred at the thought.

Edward then made a promise to himself that he would stay far away from Harry as possible. He loved Bella. They had gone through so much together. He could never hurt her like that. It would be difficult to avoid Harry Potter, especially when his vampire wanted to do nothing but smother the boy.

"I… apologize," Carlisle started again, bringing the attention away from an expressionless Edward and back to the situation at hand. "I would have thought you would be…"

"Older?" Harry finished. "Yeah, I seem to get that a lot." A small hand shot out and clasped Carlisle's hand. "It's a pleasure."

Carlisle mentally shook his surprise and recovered nicely, offering Harry a warm smile.

Edward eyed Harry through half-lidded eyes, noticing that the boy was a lot like Remus Lupin. They were both younger than what their eyes claimed. Curiosity churned at Edward and he longed to know everything there was to know about Harry. Regrettably, Edward knew that would be difficult to accomplish, not only because he wanted to keep his distance, but because of the obvious mood around Harry.

There was a dark aura around the younger wizard, an aura that screamed of depression, of reclusion. As if to prove his point, he watched as Harry stepped back, allowing Remus to step forward again. Green eyes were that of indifference, eyeing the proceedings with nothing akin to interest. It wasn't arrogance. No, it was more like a wounded and scarred child looking out from expressive green eyes.

Edward took an unnecessary breath of air.

His instincts wanted nothing more than to stand at the boy's side. Instead, he inched closer to Bella, wanting _her _to protect him for just once. But even Edward knew that once his vampire took control, no one would stand in his way.

**{RS}**

Harry sat in the backseat of Edward's car. Remus was sitting next to him, pleasantly looking at the passing scenery. According to the clan leader, Carlisle, they were heading to a quick lunch before they arrived to Forks. Harry couldn't care a less. He wasn't hungry; he just wanted to be back in Britain.

He had agreed doing this because he was a _sucker _for these kinds of things. When Dumbledore had mentioned wizard and vampire 'discrimination', Harry could do nothing but agree to watch the Cullens. But before he left, he had asked Dumbledore if Ron, Hermione, or even Ginny could accompany him. The man had pleasantly expressed his concerns that either of them would cause a distraction.

A distraction.

Harry's lips twitched in cynical amusement. More like bring some _fun _out of this silent trip.

Green eyes caught Edward's stare in the rearview mirror before he looked away uninterested. He wasn't here to make friends or form bonds, especially with Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Both of them were pathetic in Harry's eyes. He had read the detailed file on the plane, frowning when he got the full story.

Apparently, the Volturi wanted Isabella Swan dead or turned because she knew too much on the vampire world and because she… what was it? Ah yes, she showed potential for a useful gift in her afterlife.

No matter what the issue was that resulted into this mess, Harry knew both Edward and Bella could be fully blamed for putting their family at risk. Edward, in particular, was the one Harry was disgusted at the most. Wasn't the vampire at least one hundred years old? What could have possibly made the vampire fall in _love_with a mere seventeen-year-old girl who, quite frankly, looked rather ordinary?

Ah yes, but Harry knew _exactly _what made Edward drawn to the girl. Simply because he couldn't read Bella's mind and because her blood sang to him, and in turn, Bella was in love with Edward because he was a mystery to her, the bad-boy mystery that simply _glowed _attractiveness.

Harry snickered lowly, his eyes remaining stubbornly on his window. This wasn't love. This was just a human drawn to an attractive, alluring creature. And that alluring creature was bored, drawn to something out of the ordinary.

They were both in the relationship for the wrong reasons. Not that Harry played the psychiatrist. He was just… revolted with their actions. Did the two not know they were putting _both _their families at risk? Apparently, it didn't matter, as long as they were forever in love. Merlin forbid, not _forever _in love on Edwards part. No. The vampire wouldn't tarnish Bella's soul if he had a choice.

So then how did they expect to continue being together? Harry was sure Bella didn't agree with Edwards's choice in keeping her human. After all, what girl, who looked nothing short of ordinary, could give up the chance of turning into a beautiful creature that lived forever?

Then again, Harry could be judging her character wrong. He certainly wasn't judging Edward wrongly. The vampire was immature and rather naïve for being over one hundred. But really. It didn't _matter_. He was only here for his job, nothing more.

As soon as the car pulled into a parking spot, Harry was out, already making his way to the restaurant.

"Hungry, cub?" Remus chuckled, following Harry closely.

Harry only offered Remus a small smile. The man faltered, his face darkening at Harry's lack of response.

"Not really, I just want to get this over with." Harry blinked when he noticed Edward suddenly in front of them, holding the door open to the restaurant. While Remus gave a sharp nod of thanks, Harry eyed the vampire with indifference. "The faster we can get back to Britain, the better." He noticed Edward's wince, and curl of his lips, but ignored it in favor of the hand stopping him from entering.

"Go ahead, Edward and Bella. We'll meet you two inside in a moment." Remus' voice was sharp, no room for argument.

Harry watched the two enter the restaurant moodily. Carlisle, his wife, and the other blonde female were already inside, having driven separately. He turned slowly to Remus, frowning.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Remus questioned softly, true concern creasing his face. "I haven't seen you in almost a year, but… you've changed."

_For the worse._ Harry could practically hear those unspoken words between them. "I'm fine. I guess you could say the war… and Sirius have changed me," Harry responded tightly, aware of the hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong, Remus."

Amber eyes studied him deeply, looking for any signs of deception. "I was surprised when Albus told me he chose you for this mission. I understood that you're one of the most generous wizards, usually placing yourself in front of others, but I found your age…"

Harry winced, frowning. "You know I can handle myself. I've been training—"

Remus held up a hand, halting Harry's defensive remarks. "I didn't mean it like that, Harry. I know you are a very gifted wizard. What I meant was you are very young to be handling so much. You have Voldemort after you, you've been training nonstop all last term, and now this...protecting Bella and the Cullens. It's a lot to handle for someone your age. I can see it weighing you down…"

Harry felt guilty at Remus' raw concern, yet the man didn't know half of it.

He chuckled lightly, trying to loosen the tension between them. "It is a lot, but I believe I can handle it, Remus."

Remus removed his hand from Harry's shoulder, his face tightening into that of a protective guardian. "Let me tell you this _once_, Harry. I won't hesitate to remove you from this situation if I see you suffering anymore. If you are waning, I'm going to bring you back to Britain. Do you understand me?" Remus asked heatedly, his eyes holding Harry's in a fierce stare. "Your safety and mental health mean more to me than Bella and the Cullens. Albus can get someone else to fill your position."

Harry nodded solemnly. He wasn't used to someone looking after him like this and he felt almost uncomfortable with it. "I understand, Remus," he muttered. But it would never come down to Remus taking him back to Britain. Harry wouldn't let it happen.

"I only want what's best for you, Harry." The man ran a hand through Harry's hair, messing it with the rough caress. He then looped his arm around Harry's shoulders, leading him inside the dim restaurant.

Up ahead, the Cullens and Bella were sitting around a table, waiting patiently for them. Harry parted from Remus, sitting stiffly between Carlisle and Rosalie. His werewolf companion sat across from him, nodding for Harry to begin.

Harry took out his wand, drawing the sharp attention of all the table's occupants. They tensed, eyes narrowed, and fingers splayed as if the Volturi were in the premises.

"Relax," Harry whispered soothingly as he tapped the table twice, his magic leaking and encircling the table and the surrounding premises. "I'm only putting up a privacy ward. That way, no one besides us will hear our discussion."

Carlisle nodded, impressed. His eyes were dancing across the table and the surrounding areas, almost a wonder-like gleam to his gaze. "Very interesting," he admired.

Harry offered the man a tight grin, slapping the file Albus had given him on the table besides his glass of water. The liquid inside the glass sloshed to one side, in danger of spilling across the table. "I've been reading your family's and the Volturi's abilities—"

"Where did you get all that information?" a suspicious voice asked to his left.

Harry barely spared Rosalie a glance, for Carlisle interrupted before he could retort. "I gave it to Albus, Rose. Albus, in turn, gave it to Harry." The handsome blond vampire looked back down at Harry, his molten gold eyes reassuring. "Please, continue, Harry."

Harry withheld his grin. Carlisle was a very diplomatic vampire, very kind and gentle. Rather ironic, for a vampire, but Harry was grateful. He'd rather work with a vampire like Carlisle than an arrogant clan leader that wanted to offer his 'own ideas' for protection. Despite the man's surprise at the airport due to Harry's age, Carlisle was now giving Harry attention as if he were an adult.

"Remus and I will be putting up wards around your house and Isabella's house." He flashed the human a look when she made a sound in her throat. Edward placed a silencing hand on her shoulder and Harry continued. Though, his voice was strained as he glanced at Bella. "Wards are like runes. They protect those within them. I'm sure you'd want your own house and your father covered by the wards, yes?"

Before either of the vampires and human could interrupt, Remus continued. "Harry and I have decided we should split duties. I will be watching over Carlisle and the Cullens during the day. And because I think Bella is our main concern, we are going to assign Harry to guard her at all times."

For the first time, she spoke. Harry watched her closely as her eyebrows furrowed and her teeth nipped her bottom lip.

"But… but what about school? And Charlie?" Her voice was hesitant.

Charlie. Harry was more than _sure _Charlie was her father and his respect for the girl dropped at an all-time low. "You call your father, Charlie?" Harry whispered, his sharp eyes pinning the girl with a stare. "You've been blessed with a loving parent and you don't have the respect to address him as such?"

The blond vampire next to him, Rosalie, stiffened, a pleased aura coming off her in waves. Harry didn't offer her a look, his gaze directed on a flabbergasted Bella. She looked insulted, glancing at a quiet and rather stoic looking Edward. The vampire looked up at Harry, his eyes expressionless. It was probably meant to scare Harry. However, he wasn't affected in the least.

"I love _my father _very much. I don't think you have a right to judge," Bella replied stiffly.

Harry gave a grin, not at all comforting. "I've been known to judge _quite _well, my dear."

"Harry," Remus spoke sharply, halting all insults and conversations. "We came here to protect Ms. Swan, not antagonize her." His eyebrows rose, yet his eyes were soft, completely understanding where Harry was coming from. But it wasn't the time nor the place to push the topic.

"You're right," Harry sniffed, leaning back in his chair, playing with his napkin idly. "It is not my place to remind unsighted children how blessed they are before they lose it all."

Remus cleared his throat, almost flustered at Harry's bold declarations. "Albus and I have thought over Harry's protection. We think it's best to enroll Harry in the local school with Bella. We have adjusted the schedule so Harry can shadow Bella every class—"

"_What?_" Harry whispered sharply, his eyes narrowed. Around them, the table's tension heightened. "Somehow, Remus, that was withheld from me. I haven't been to a Muggle school in _seven _years. How am I supposed to keep up appearances if I haven't learned anything past long division?"

Rosalie snickered next to him and Harry frowned when he noticed Remus looking more amused than frightened of his outburst.

"Don't worry, dear," the softer, more musical tone of Esme answered. Harry turned, craning his neck to the side in order to see the warm smile spread across the woman's face. Her smile complimented her heart-shaped face and caramel colored hair. "I can help you with your homework. If there is anything, anything at all you need to adjust into school, I will help you."

She was so affectionate. Her glow seemed to soften Harry a bit and he found himself smiling back. If there was anybody gentler than Remus, it was this woman, or, vampire across from him. She had a maternal aura about her, something Harry had never really encountered before besides Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Esme, Harry," she winked, curling her hand in Carlisle's. The two were a perfect couple in Harry's eyes. Both were patient, extremely non-judgmental, and demonstrative. Carlisle smiled at Harry, almost as if he could read his mind.

"As far as your father, Bella," Remus continued. "He won't need to know that Harry is staying in your house at night. Harry is able to make himself scarce."

Harry cleared his throat. "However, if there are… other…people in her room at night, I'll stay outside," he spoke icily. Revulsion made its way across his delicate features at the thought of seeing _that_image in his mind. There was no way in hell that he would spend the night in Bella's room while she cuddled against the cold chest of Edward Cullen. It just rubbed him the wrong way. So…sugary and…sweet.

Actually, it was pretty disgusting.

"That won't be necessary," Carlisle firmly spoke up. "Edward will keep his hands to himself at night." The clan leader cast a warning look at his adoptive son.

Bella groaned, her face turning a unique shade of crimson. "We never," she started, cutting herself off before she could go into detail. "Anyway, Charlie—" here, she glanced at Harry, almost if she realized her slip again. "He lets me spend the night with Alice. I'll be at the Cullen home a bit more this year."

Was it just Harry or did he _taste_the dislike coming from Rosalie at Bella's declaration? He grinned at the tall and beautiful vampire. She cast him a haughty look, rivaling Malfoy with her arrogance. In fact, Harry could bet all his gold that Malfoy would meet his match in Rosalie Cullen – or—Hale.

"We'll speak more about this later." Harry sat straighter as their Muggle server came toward them.

He ignored the stare boring into the side of his face, wondering what the hell he'd done to issue Edward Cullen's scrutiny. He just hoped his stay here in America would be only a few weeks.

If that. He had a war back home.

_Why so happy to go back to die, Harry?_

Harry's mood dimmed considerably and he was unaware of Edward stiffening across the table.

* * *

**Notes:** A few things; this won't all be taking place in the Muggle world. We'll be seeing the Wizarding world in the second half of this story. Also, I like my vampires…rough and dominant. That _will _happen in this story with Edward. Right now, he's just a bit unsure and confused. Can you blame the poor vampire? Give him time and he'll be my possessive vampire. However, Harry won't necessarily be completely submissive. Yes, he'll be bottom, but that doesn't mean he can't stand up to Edward.

There will also be a bit of venom play… /_cough/_. If that turns you off, please don't read.


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Note: So… why doesn't Harry just ****_obliviate _****Bella? It would make everything a lot simpler…**

Well, to answer that question, I *can't* _obliviate _Bella. Why? You'll learn this chapter, actually. And the reason why Edward is so against it? Well, what would happen after they _obliviated_ Bella? Harry would leave. Edward knows this. He won't have Harry leaving so quickly. ;)

**Chapter Two**

Carlisle sat patiently, not pushing him to speak. Edward had called his father into the study as soon as they brought home Lupin and Harry. After the two were acquainted with the rest of the family, the wizards retreated outside to create the wards.

As soon as they left the house, Edward had requested Carlisle's presence upstairs in his father's study.

"I love Bella," Edward whispered softly, his eyes on Carlisle's desk. He tried not to read Carlisle's mind, yet it was hard to miss the confusion his statement brought. "But, for the first time in my… existence, I have felt extreme _lust_. I've never felt my vampire act up like this. I could barely keep control over the monster."

It was an awkward conversation to discuss, but Edward needed someone to help him understand what he was going through.

His father was silent for a moment, contemplating. "Perhaps it's time to turn Bella into one of us, Edward," Carlisle began. "Bonding or mating with her when she is a vampire won't be as dangerous as it would be if she were human. I know you wanted to wait to turn her but—"

"No," Edward shook his head slowly, his forlorn eyes on the desk before him. "I didn't feel this… stark attraction for Bella, but for Harry Potter." Looking up, Edward met eyes with a surprised Carlisle. The man's thoughts were racing too fast to catch a steady stream of coherent words. There was concern for the family, there was concern for the discrimination of vampires and wizards, and then there was the concern with what would happen with Bella.

"Is that what happened at the airport?" _Another Singer, but how is that possible?_

"No, he's not my Singer. In fact, I don't even feel any urge to kill him. I just feel this overwhelming urge to protect him, possess him, and…mate." Here, Edward looked down again, too humiliated to meet his father's eyes. "There are things I want to do with him that aren't natural. I want to turn him. I want to hurt him, but in a playful manner." Edward trembled slightly as he remembered the raw feelings he had felt. "Domination, I suppose."

Carlisle leaned forward, his face etched of concern. "It sounds as if Harry Potter is your mate, Edward. While I'm not an expert in this field, as Esme as not my true mate, I do know that we must take action."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"For the most part, move away from Forks." _Find a way to leave Bella in peace, so the Volturi don't harm her._

"I knew you wouldn't have understood." Edward stood up, his fists clenching. "I _can't _leave Bella. We've been through too much."

"Alright." Carlisle spread his palms in a gesture of surrender. "Then we get rid of Harry Potter. Send him back to the Wizarding world and request another wizard to assist us." His tone was too light, too cool, and no matter how much Edward knew the man was bluffing, he couldn't stop his vampire from taking control.

"_No!"_Edward hissed, clenching his teeth in a snarl.

"You cannot have both of them, Edward." Molten eyes danced across Edward's face, an apprehensive frown on his face. "They don't deserve that hurt."

Edward sat down once Carlisle abandoned the theory of shipping Harry Potter away. "I know that, Carlisle." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I just need time to sort through all this. I love Bella, but I no longer see her in a romantic light. She's like… like a sister to me. I can't abandon her to the Volturi. Then there's the issue with Harry protecting Bella. I'm… ashamed to admit that if it came down to it, I'd protect Harry over Bella."

Edward leaned forward, hating himself for admitting that. He had just met the boy. How could he confess something so utterly ridiculous but... true?

"You have no reason to be ashamed, Edward. He's your _mate_." Carlisle frowned. "I think you're holding onto Bella out of your guilt for hurting her earlier this year. You made a promise never to hurt her again, never to leave her, and that's what's holding you back. However, you cannot hold your vampire at bay forever when Harry's around. You could hurt both Harry and Bella if you lose control."

"I just need time to work things out," Edward whispered.

He had thought going to Carlisle would lift the crushing weight on his back.

It just added more problems.

**{RS}**

"Interesting characters," Remus remarked as Harry and he sat on the Cullen yard.

Harry gave the man a withering look, glancing back at the Cullen house. Even he had to admit, the home was breathtaking. Usually Harry enjoyed more of the gothic style, with a darkened atmosphere. However, the many windows and modern theme to the Cullen house was stunning. He felt refreshed in the house, not at all restricted. And the vampires within that house were even…

"If you mean by completely bonkers, than yes, they are interesting characters," Harry muttered, his lip curling.

Alice, the smallest vampire, had unsettled Harry. She looked at him with wide gold eyes, _knowing _gold eyes, almost similar to Albus Dumbledore and a mix of Professor Trelawney. He knew that the vampire had the ability to foresee. He just wondered if her ability stretched to wizards. He doubted it. It was known that she could read vampires the best, and then humans- if a bit faintly. But she couldn't read the resident 'werewolves' and Harry suspected that she would have a difficult time with wizards.

And then there was Jasper. Harry paused in his workings, glancing back at the house. He had an instant platonic attraction to the blond vampire as soon as he met him. Jasper, the silent and brooding vampire, had studied Harry right back. It wasn't unnerving, not when Harry knew what Jasper's ability was. The vampire had the empathy ability. He had the ability to feel another's emotions and manipulate those emotions. When Harry had read about the ability on the plane, he had dreaded meeting the vampire.

Now, he saw that Jasper _knew _and understood what Harry was feeling. Almost as if he had gone through something similar. It –_he_— piqued Harry's curiosity.

Lastly, there was Emmett. Harry snorted, his dagger digging into the ground and stabbing the dirt and grass as he drew the rune. The large vampire was rather… blunt and uncensored.

The whole clan was different. No two vampires were similar.

"Harry," Remus scolded softly, a twitch to his lips. "They are very generous people."

Green eyes looked at Remus. "Generous? They should be," Harry muttered softly. "_We_are the ones saving their arses."

"Have you finished your runes? I've already finished mine up front." Remus changed the subject, quite effortlessly too.

Harry remained silent, glancing at the textbook one last time before crossing the rune horizontally. "Yes, I'm finished," he confirmed, standing up and brushing off his jeans as he looked down at the runes.

He wasn't incredibly knowledgeable in the art of runes. He had just started last year on studying them, and while he knew a great deal, he wasn't good enough to memorize the runes. It was something he had time to do when he sat in _Muggle _school and in Bella's room at night.

Just thinking about those nighttime escapades made him shudder.

At least Harry was interested in the subject. He had been surprised when he found himself actually _interested _in something educational. He especially thought it remarkably intriguing that runes were available for Muggles if they wanted it. Muggles, although skeptical with anything remotely similar to witchcraft, could create runes if they so desired. The only difference between Muggle runes and Wizarding runes was that wizards had magic to reinforce the runes. Muggle runes weren't always guaranteed to work properly, if at all.

"This needs to be cast correctly. _This _ward is what makes wizards stronger than vampires," Harry instructed Remus. The werewolf had embarrassingly admitted that he hadn't dabbed into much runes in his lifetime. "We have the power to stop their speed, which, you'd admit, is what makes the vampire an unstoppable creature, correct?"

Remus nodded; a light smile on his lips as he observed Harry.

"With the runes we cast around the Cullen house, it will stop nomad or enemy vampires from entering past the perimeters we set," Harry spoke, flashing Remus a wicked grin. "The advantage to using _these _runes is that we can channel the runes, the protection, into our magical cores. Any vampire with the intention of harming us will hit an imaginary wall around us."

"And in doing so," the werewolf mused. "We take away one of their most valuable advantages," Remus nodded, looking pleased. "I'm very proud of you, Harry. You've applied yourself to a subject. A very _useful _and difficult subject at that." The werewolf chuckled fondly. "You'll have to teach me in more depth when we're finished here in Forks."

At that statement, Harry deflated. "Yeah," he murmured, flipping the book open in his hands. If he was alive long enough to teach Remus, he would be happy to do so.

"It's too bad Bella doesn't have a magical core, it would be immensely useful." Remus muttered in contemplation. "But you said that we only need to be touching her to extend our protection on to her. It won't be so difficult…"

Harry's eyes paused in the text, an idea springing to the forefront of his mind. "Carlisle!" he turned to yell at the house, knowing _full_well that the vampires would hear clearly.

He watched as not only Carlisle appeared in the window, but almost the whole Cullen family. The blond clan leader made his way out the door, Jasper hot on his heels. "I need Bella," Harry murmured, this time, a lot quieter than earlier. "And a permanent marker, please."

Carlisle didn't even flinch at the odd request. Before he could turn to gather the two objects, Edward came striding through the door, more graceful than Harry had ever seen a vampire move before. In one hand, Edward held a marker, in the other, he was pulling Bella outside. The human looked interested, her eyes going to Harry's open book and the dug-up runes on the ground.

Of course Muggles would be interested. In fact, Harry had felt her gaze on him the whole time from the window.

"This ward," Harry started, distracted as he took the marker from Edward. "…will protect the Cullen home from vampires of ill intent. They cannot _cross_the threshold. Because both Remus and I have magical cores inside our bodies, we can transfer the protection inside _us_. By doing so, we will have protection against any vampire who wishes to harm us."

Carlisle gave a pleased hum, his eyebrows raised in interest. The whole family, in general, looked on— intrigued.

Harry wasn't used to getting so much attention. He avoided their eyes, his attention seemingly on the book. "Remus made a comment about Bella not having a magical core and how useful it could be if we could transfer the ward to her. Nevertheless, all Remus and I would need to do is have physical contact with her at the time of danger and she will be under our protective runes."

"Then why the marker?" Carlisle questioned next to a motionless Jasper.

Edward was looming near Harry, almost a bit too close for the smaller man's comfort. "Well, runes are only permanent if we can carve deeply into our desired place of protection. The runes will, in simple terms, carve a signature into Remus' and my magical core. And the dirt, as you can see, was carved." Harry motioned toward the upturned dirt and grass on the Cullen lawn. "Because Bella doesn't have a magical core, the only way we can transfer the protection to her is through physical contact at the time of the attack or—"

"Carving the runes into her body," Jasper whispered, his eyes quietly searching Harry's.

Bella made a sound in her throat. Surprisingly, Edward didn't jump on Harry with a disagreement.

Green eyes looked up to the bronze-haired vampire, raising an eyebrow at his silence. "Yes, _that_ would be permanent. However, because we cannot keep her skin raw and broken, we'll need to do the next best thing." Harry raised the marker, grinning at Bella without humor. "Where would you like the runes, darling?"

She blushed at his question, thinking on it for a moment.

"But the marker isn't permanent, either," Edward reasoned.

"No," Remus shook his head, picking up where Harry refused to continue. "But it will add a bit of protection around her. Even if it may fade with time, or become faulty, the shield may have some benefit if we aren't around quick enough to grab her physically. We can keep reapplying it to her skin every day."

"My ankle." Bella stepped away from Edward's shadow and closer to Harry. They stood about the same height, perhaps Harry an inch or two taller. She seemed excited about the prospect of getting something like runes drawn on her. Harry only wished he got that excited over small things as well.

She went down on the ground, pulling up her pant leg to reveal her bony ankle. Harry refused to show his reluctance to drawing on her skin, but suffered, and went down on his knees next to her.

Harry was aware of the eyes on his back as he slowly started to arch the first rune onto Bella's skin.

Remus cleared his throat, cutting through the observant silence. "This may take a lot of energy from both Harry and I. Because of this, we will not be able to ward Bella's house until tomorrow. It would be ideal to keep Bella inside the house this evening and into tomorrow morning."

Harry kept his attention on Bella, gripping her leg to get a sturdy canvas. She twitched, stifling a laugh at the ticklish sensation. He flashed her a withering look before continuing.

"Of course." Carlisle was the one to respond to Remus. "I'm sure you two need rest as well. The flight probably set you back a bit."

"Remus," Harry murmured softly, his eyes going to the vampires near the window. They were all listening, even Esme and Rosalie. The blonde-vampire, especially, was the one Harry wanted to hear this. It was a perfect time to discuss Harry's second plan to this whole mess. "Would you like to discuss our alternative plan to dealing with the Volturi?"

Remus frowned at Harry before blinking, understanding crossing his features. The werewolf turned to the listening vampires. "Harry and I wanted to discuss a second alternative to dealing with the Volturi." The man's voice altered into that of his professor-like tone. "There is a useful charm in the Wizarding world called the _obliviate_."

Harry hid his grin. The werewolf had the full attention of everybody present.

"The _obliviate_is able to wipe a portion of an individual's memories. The caster is able to erase memories and events from their subject's minds." Remus cleared his throat, becoming a bit flustered as he continued. "This is just a suggestion but—"

"A _very_strong suggestion," Harry cut in, pausing just briefly in his drawing.

"But we think it would be something to consider. We could _obliviate _Bella, erasing her memories of the Cullen family and vampires in general—"

"_What?"_Bella all but gasped in shock, her eyes already filling with tears.

Harry had enough sense to keep his marker away from her skin before Remus had finished. It didn't matter anyway, as he'd finished the drawing already. The ink seeped into her skin, staining her pale skin with the protection runes. Not that she deserved it, however.

"But… you _can't_! Edward!" she exclaimed desperately.

Harry stood up, an expression of calm on his face. "Actually, I _can. _You wouldn't feel it," he spoke specifically to her, yet his eyes danced to Carlisle in particular. "She would be the same old Bella, only, she wouldn't remember finding out about the Cullens. There would be loose ties we would need to consider; such as making it believable to her friends and family of her loss of memory. But it would be simple to manipulate her mind. I'm sure the Volturi would be very acceptable of this plan."

"No."

Harry turned his heel, staring at Edward in surprise. "It's a perfect solution," he argued, tipping his neck back in order to stare right back. "She wouldn't even _remember_you. She wouldn't be hurt. She would have any _clue_."

Edward lifted his lip, leaning closer to Harry. To his right, Harry caught a glimpse of Bella's white and frightened face. She was absolutely terrified. Good. She should be.

"I said _no_."

Harry spluttered, his wand shooting sparks and his fists curling. "You…" he was flabbergasted. "You and _her_would rather risk both of your family's _life_for a…for a bloody puppy dog romance? You amaze me, really you do. How old are you exactly?"

Remus took Harry by the shoulders, drawing him away from Edward. The werewolf placed himself in front of Harry, spreading his hands out in a gesture of surrender. "It was only a suggestion, Carlisle," the werewolf spoke to the blond clan leader. "We were only playing around with ideas."

Carlisle smiled warmly, his hand on Edward's shoulder to calm the bronze-haired vampire. Edward still had eyes for Harry, watching the younger wizards' every move through the eyes of a predator. Harry glared right back, his jaw clenched tightly. It wasn't until he became too disgusted with the vampire that he had to look away. Hopefully, Edward wouldn't see it as an act of submission. Because Harry would rather place himself on a silver platter and serve himself to Lord Voldemort than to submit to this weak and _senseless _vampire.

He met the eyes of Rosalie through the window. She was looking at him with an expression that was difficult to interpret. She appraised Harry with a haunted look before giving a small grin in his direction and turning away.

He _knew_ it.

He had Rosalie on his side, at least. It was all he wanted, _o__ne_ Cullen to understand that the _obliviate _would be the best route. Harry understood Rosalie more than any of the other Cullens. She was a bit like himself. The protection of her loved ones came before the happiness of her loved ones. Even if she didn't show it very well, her sense of protection was strong. She just liked hiding it under a cool indifference.

"It's something to think about, yes," Carlisle agreed, ignoring Bella's wounded look. "However, there are a few concerns with that plan. For one, we would need to discuss the plan with the Volturi one-on-one. They would need to accept the plan and see that we actually go through with the _obliviate_. Secondly, there is… something rather unique with Bella's mind. She can resist every attack on her mind from the vampires, and I fear as if the _obliviate _will not work on her either."

Harry turned his eyes on Bella's small and drawn form, reluctantly admitting Carlisle had a point. Bella, the _human_, had a special gift. It was if she were a natural Occlumens. And Harry knew that an _obliviate _didn't necessarily work on Occlumens. Snape would break through the _obliviate _in a matter of days. What's saying that Bella wouldn't do the same, even if it was subconsciously?

"Well," Harry grounded out softly, his wand twirling in between his fingers. "We must continue forth with our original plan then, won't we?" Every pair of molten gold eyes looked at him and his wand as it shot out another jet of sparks. What could he say? He was eager to do this and go to _bed_. It was still early in Forks, but the jetlag had worn him.

"I think we should have everyone inside the house, except for Harry, Bella, and I. I wouldn't want any stray magic to affect anyone else." Remus, the ever crowd pleaser, motioned everyone inside the house with a damned smile on his face.

Merlin, Harry wondered how the werewolf could _deal_with a clan of immature vampires. Well, to be fair, Edward was the only immature vampire. The rest were oddly friendly and Harry could actually stand their presence.

"What do you want me to do?" Bella's timid and quiet voice danced across the backyard. She seemed to have gotten over the whole _obliviate _issue far quicker than Harry had expected her to. He had thought she would be moping and complaining for at least a few days.

"Nothing." Remus smiled at her kindly. "As we articulate the Latin activating spell, our magic should recognize the runes on your ankle and bind you with the wards. It shouldn't hurt, but if you find yourself too uncomfortable to continue, don't be afraid to voice your concerns." Amber eyes then turned to Harry's uninterested form. "And you too, Harry. This… might take a bit out of us. If you can't continue…"

The man left it at that, trusting Harry to grasp what he intended to say.

With a nod, Harry grasped his book with one hand and his wand in the other. Remus, holding the copy of the book Harry held, mimicked what the young Gryffindor was doing. "Together," Harry murmured. His eyes briefly looked up, catching the eyes of Edward in the doorway. He looked down, revolted.

"_Per filiolus, servo is domus, servo is prosapia,"_ Harry continued to chant, his tongue tying with the foreign Latin language, but he eventually got the hang of it and began to annunciate skillfully.

Remus chanted alongside Harry. Somehow, the werewolf seemed more proficient, more skilled. While Harry couldn't look up from his book, he was aware of Remus not needing the book after the second time around.

In his hand, Harry felt his wand shudder and eventually turn warm with the magic pouring from its core. His hair was standing on end on both his scalp and his arms. The magic around him set the environment up in static. The mere _heat_from the growing wards made Harry's cheeks grow warm, a pleasant warm.

The third time through the incantation, Harry could look up from his book comfortably. His eyes automatically went to the wards. At the moment, there were golden lines crisscrossing around the Cullen home. Harry, Remus, and Bella were standing inside the magical dome, simply because it wouldn't work if they stood outside. When the crisscrossing golden lines melted into a solid golden dome, it meant that they no longer needed to continue. Until that time, they had to keep the incantation going, along with their magic.

Harry felt the wear in his body, and they weren't even halfway done.

Bella gave a shocked and pleasurable gasp, going down to her knees. Harry faltered in the incantation, searching her face for any pain. Nothing but surprise filtered through her face as her skin danced with gold-like waves.

All that was left was closing up the wards until it became one solid gold dome. There was also the part in which both Harry and Remus had to physically _touch_the ward for the protection to merge with their magical core. The book cautioned that it could be draining and dangerous, but it was needed. And they needed to do it before the ward closed and completed.

He motioned for Remus to touch the wards first while Harry would continue with the incantation. Despite the fact that Remus was a werewolf, they both agreed that placing the ward around him would not only benefit the werewolf, but also Bella if Harry wasn't around to shield her with his own protection.

Harry stopped in mid-chant, watching with hesitation as Remus touched the wards. The werewolf gave a strangled cry, his face twisting in pain and exhaustion. The book in Harry's hands felt heavy as he wondered if he'd constructed the wards wrong, but he knew he had to remain calm and continue the wards. Remus was breathing heavily, his frail body twitching. Carving a rune into your magical core actually meant _carving_. It was expected to hurt.

"Continue, Harry," Remus whispered, gathering himself on the ground.

Harry looked down at the book, feeling his mouth turn dry. Slowly, he picked up where he left off, watching as the small crisscrossed lines of the ward slowly became one.

Remus' voice joined Harry's and Harry knew it was his turn to touch the ward before it was completed.

With shaking fingers, he touched the warm magic. It licked his hand before shooting up his arm and claiming his entire body with a vice-like grip. It rivaled the feeling of being trapped in Devils Snare. Then, the ward –the runes— reached his magical core and _burned_.

Harry snapped his teeth together, holding in the scream that itched and burned his throat. It hurt, yes, but he would try his best to remain upright until the ward carved a signature into his magical core. He needed this in order to battle the vampires.

Before he knew it, the ward around the house turned into a solid dome, signaling that it was complete. It blinked out of existence, bringing the gold dome with it. Harry tumbled to the ground, loving the feel of the grass cushioning him.

A wizard could only carve so many runes on their magical core. If a wizard did more than his body could handle, his core would become shredded, too exhausted to hold any more runes, let alone magic. However, that didn't mean Harry couldn't construct runes elsewhere. He just had to make sure he didn't absorb the wards into his body.

At least the Cullen house was complete. Bella's home shouldn't be as tiring as this, simply because Remus and Harry wouldn't have to absorb the wards that time around.

Until that time, Harry could _sleep_.

**{RS}**

He didn't remember passing out.

Harry blinked his eyes open, staring at a ceiling. He was lying in a bedroom, on a couch. The room didn't have a bed, but it did have many assortments of books and music. Harry groaned, moving his sore body off the comfortable couch and on to the floor. He had to hold on to the cushion in order to regain his balance. Eventually, he was able to stand on his own feet.

The first thing he noticed was that it was dark. The windows in the room were a clear sign that it was night out. His body would have a bit of trouble adjusting to the time shift, then.

Harry slowly walked toward the balcony in the room. The gentle night breeze cooled his burning skin, making him a bit more aware of his surroundings. He leaned against the balcony railing, looking out into the night. From his position, he could feel the gentle hum of the wards. A self-satisfactory grin made its way across Harry's lips. He had done it. He had successfully installed a ward with Remus' help.

Harry stiffened when he felt a change of atmosphere. He turned abruptly, feeling his heart in his throat when he witnessed Edward Cullen standing in the doorway to the room.

"You should still be sleeping," the vampire scolded lightly.

Harry scoffed, leaning his back against the balcony railing and assessing the bronze-haired vampire. The boy, Harry admitted, was very attractive. But all vampires were attractive. It just seemed as if Edward had more of a classical and regal beauty about him. The vampire had a straight nose, seemingly carved from marble. His cheekbones and jaw line were just as sharp, drawing attention to his full lips and messy bronze hair. The vampire stood a bit above six feet, his lithe frame towering over Harry rather easily.

"I felt unsettled," Harry replied back just as coolly. "I needed to see if the wards were in place."

"Remus said I should make sure you sleep through the night." The vampire seemed all too pleased with that arrangement and Harry glowered. "I brought you to my room to see that order through."

"And how long did Remus sleep?" Harry questioned, suspicious. The werewolf should, in all actuality, still be sleeping. "Is he alright? And Bella?" He found himself asking despite his rather cool indifference toward the Muggle female.

Edward's face wrinkled pensively. It should have been unattractive on any individual, but it looked flawless on a vampire. Harry hated the boy for that.

"You…" Edward started slowly, "you are one of those people who place others before yourself, aren't you?" He seemed disenchanted at that and Harry lifted his chin, eyes narrowing defensively. "I don't mean it in an insulting way," Edward covered, reading Harry's look. "I just— I'm sure your loved ones find that trait a bit aggravating and worrisome."

Harry looked away, staring out into the forest. His loved ones. Edward probably meant his parents, his family. Little did the vampire know it was his best friends who found that trait in Harry worrisome. Hermione, especially, had commented on Harry's 'saving people complex'.

"I suppose. That's why Albus Dumbledore asked _me_ to help your family out," he murmured, hoping to halt the conversation with the vampire. Distinctly, he realized Edward hadn't answered his question on Bella's and Remus' wellbeing.

Edward didn't seem to get the hint of Harry's reluctance to continue talking. "I would like it if you could enlighten me as to why I'm a target of your hostility," Edward started.

Harry turned, a bit surprised that Edward had been so forthcoming.

The vampire loomed closer. "I have never done anything to inflict such feelings from you."

"But you have," Harry growled, his fists clenching. "Where is Bella sleeping?"

It was silent. The only sound that cut through the tension was that of the forest. "You're changing the subject, rather horribly at that." Edward sounded a bit amused. "You aren't very subtle."

Harry refused to snort. Instead, he turned to look at Edward, feeling a raw emotion in his chest. "At least you're smart enough to realize _that._" At Edward's narrowed look, Harry quickly began his tirade. "You have a loving family; perhaps one of the most important things in life. I don't even think _you _realize their extent of love for you. Yet, you throw their love and protection to the wolves when you come across a human 'obsession'." He scoffed, grinning rather wickedly. "You can't read her mind, and her blood all but sings to you, but do you really love her enough to put your family in a danger like _this_?"

He motioned to the world around him, more specifically the wards protecting them from the Volturi. "_That _is why I don't like you. You have something so precious and you're willing to risk it all for a human crush. Don't you see how ridiculous that is?"

Harry made his way past Edward, but a cold, strong hand shot out and curled around his wrist. Harry withheld the gasp at the cold, firm hand, but he remained stubborn, glaring up at Edward. The flawless marble statue leaned forward, his eyes burning.

"I don't think you really have a place to judge," the vampire murmured softly, almost dangerously.

"No." Harry shook his head, trying to pull his hand from the vampire, but the boy held on strong. "I may not have a place to judge, but I _can _judge. And I will. My dislike for you, Edward, will not get in the way with my duty. I will protect Bella. You don't need to make _friends _with me. I'll be out of America before October comes around, I'm sure."

If possible, Edward seemed even more irritated. "If you were faced with the choice of staying with the love of your life or your family, which would you chose? I'm sure you'd struggle with the same thing I am."

"No," Harry said again, grinning. "That choice would be rather easy, simply because I have _no_family."

Edward dropped his hold on Harry, blinking.

Harry walked away, his dislike for Edward growing. The boy thought he was cunning, asking what Harry would do in his position. Little did the boy know, he didn't have one relative beside the Dursley's. And that wasn't family.

* * *

**{Notes}** I know New Moon begins the new school year. However, because I have Hogwarts just starting, I have to bump the time line back a bit. Bella, Edward, and Alice will be starting their senior year in this story. It is September. Other than that, the events that happened in New Moon are generally the same.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Harry leisurely walked down the stairs _knowing _that he looked like rubbish. He _felt _like hell.

The smell of food wafting from the kitchen had awoken him. Last night, after he fled Edward's room, he had looked for Remus, finding him in the only available guest room. Without any words, a half asleep Remus threw back the blankets to his king size bed and allowed Harry leeway onto the mattress. Harry had taken the offer, wanting to be anywhere other than Edward's room.

It was eleven o'clock on a Monday, Harry believed. Even in his unclear mind, he remembered that Bella, Edward, and Alice would start school tomorrow. It was September third tomorrow, and probably Hogwarts' first day of classes.

He felt miserable that he was missing Hogwarts.

He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, blinking at the sight before him.

"Harry." Esme smiled up from the stove. Harry didn't know what shocked him the most. A vampire _cooking _or the sheer amount of food on the table. "I have never cooked for three humans before," she explained, sounding excited.

Harry didn't have the heart to tell her he wasn't hungry. "It…" he caught sight of Edward sitting next to Bella. Remus smiled sheepishly at him after swallowing a bit of sausage. "It looks amazing, really."

"Well, sit down and enjoy it." Esme eagerly handed him a plate.

Harry's eyes grew large when he eyed the tumbling pile of scrambled eggs and the layers of pancakes. Really, Harry didn't know who was worse, Esme Cullen or Molly Weasley. "Thanks…" he offered her a small smile as he balanced his plate toward the table. He shared a knowing look with Remus, both of them thinking of the same redheaded woman.

Even with his status as a werewolf, Remus could barely polish off his plate. He looked positively sick as he stuffed a bit more pancake in his mouth.

Harry snickered softly, ignoring the looks he was receiving from both Bella and Edward. One thing he was thankful for was the fact the Cullens hadn't mentioned anything about Remus' wolf side. He knew Remus must have smelt off to the vampires, yet they remained silent on the subject. Remus, of course, would need to inform them eventually. Every full moon, he would need to Portkey to his home in Britain and transform.

Eyes bore into the side of his face and Harry eventually looked up to meet the topaz eyes of Edward.

The vampire leaned forward a bit, his expression twisting into that of distress. "I sincerely apologize for my callous comment last night," Edward whispered softly.

Harry chewed on the end of the fork, eyeing the vampire impassively. "It's not your fault." Harry gave a shrug, going back to his breakfast. He wasn't one to hold grudges, especially when it was toward clueless vampires. "You didn't know any better."

From the corner of his eye he caught Bella looking inquiringly at Edward. The vampire shook his head, returning to his task of looking despondent and forlorn.

"I will be accompanying Carlisle to the hospital today, Harry. He was called in this morning," Remus announced, setting his fork next to his clean plate. Harry blinked, wondering if the werewolf used magic to banish the food from his plate. "We will work on the wards around Bella's house at a later date."

"But," Harry sat up, setting his fork down. "I can do the wards myself—"

Remus stood up, looking down his nose at Harry. "You will _not _do them yourself, Harry." Remus' voice softened and he ran a hand through Harry's hair. "We'll discuss the wards at a later date. You start Muggle school tomorrow and I go with Carlisle every day to the hospital. We'll make time to do them soon."

Harry grimaced, trying in vain to smooth out his hair. Judging from Bella's laugh, Harry assumed he didn't get all the strands that were sticking up.

As Remus turned to leave, the werewolf paused, looking at Harry over his shoulder. "By the way, Albus thought it would be helpful to send you your Hogwarts materials through post. You'll be getting that sometime today, I'm sure."

Harry's hand clumsily knocked over the tall glass of milk. Before it could spill, Edward's hand shot out, stopping it from spilling. Harry blinked, looking up, only to realize he was a hair away from Edward's face. He made a noise of disagreement in his throat before rearing away from the living statue.

"He expects me to learn Muggle school and do my Hogwarts schoolwork?" Harry demanded, irritated. "Would he like me to learn Gaelic as well? Or perhaps the finer language of Goblin? Because I'm sure I have _all _the time in the bloody world."

Remus hid his smile behind his hand, winking once at Edward and Bella before leaving the room.

"Coward," Harry muttered, reaching to tear a piece of bread apart.

"Do they really have Goblins in the Wizarding world? And do they really teach the language?" Bella asked from her plate of breakfast. Even she looked as if she finished off most her food.

"They do," Harry admitted, realizing he might have to play nice in order to survive this 'vacation' from hell. "They have other creatures as well. Dumbledore is rather proficient in the language of Mermish, Gobbledegook, and he can recognize Parseltongue, but he isn't really proficient in that last one…" Harry trailed off, remembering Morfin's memory.

Bella looked blank, yet curious at the same time. A light smile crossed her lips as she leaned forward. She almost knocked down her glass as well, but Edward, the ever hero, grabbed it before it could tip. "Can you speak anything? Other than Latin and English, that is." She barely noticed her clumsy move. Something told Harry she wasn't very graceful. Perhaps Bella and Tonks could meet up one day. The two would have a bloody ball.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Who said I could speak Latin?"

The Muggle female frowned, looking uncertain. "Well, weren't you speaking Latin yesterday when you were putting up the wards? That incantation you and Remus were speaking was in Latin, wasn't it? I could be wrong; I've never spoken it before…"

Harry picked up his fork, pushing around the eggs on his plate. He wasn't really interested in playing question and answers, but she was a Muggle. It was understandable that she was interested and curious. If the Dursley's weren't so frightened of magic itself, Harry was sure they would have been just as interested.

"You're right," Harry replied softly. "I speak some Latin. I can also speak Parseltongue." His lip curled as he all but _felt _her next question. "It means I can speak to snakes." His icy tone made her cease questioning him. Everyone could feel the tension in the room and Harry did nothing to loosen that tension.

He was no longer hungry. In fact, he had never been hungry enough to eat his entire plate. He felt a bit guilty, hoping Esme didn't take it the wrong way.

"What should I tell Charlie when Harry accompanies us?" Bella's voice cut through the silence. "It's been days since I've seen him. I promised I'd go home today"

"No one ever said you can't see him," Harry quipped, standing with his plate. "You don't need to introduce me; I won't be entering the house with the two of you." He flashed Esme a guilty smile as he set his plate down on the counter.

"Not hungry?" She brushed his bangs away, looking concerned. "Do you not feel good?" The female vampire all but peered at Harry, looking for any signs of illness.

"Still a bit tired," he replied cautiously. "Would you like me to help you clean up?" He could use his magic, but he wasn't very good at housecleaning charms. Not like Molly. He tended to clash plates together and put the dirty utensils in the garbage.

Esme raised her eyebrows, unimpressed with both the excuse and the offer to clean. Harry, knowing when not to argue, grinned lightly and quickly left the kitchen. As he left, he heard Bella and Edward quietly converse.

**{RS}**

By the time Edward pulled into the Swan residence, Harry was out of the car, escaping both lovers. It was agreed that Bella would stay at her father's house today and tonight. After all, it was school tomorrow. Harry was dreading the occasion, but he knew this would happen sooner or later.

He would spend most his time here, at the Swan house, rather than the Cullen house. The Cullen house was warded and it was the safe home. The vampires inside wouldn't need much protection. And while Remus left to cover Carlisle at the hospital, Harry needed to be with Bella at all times.

So, he came equipped. He had a duffle bag and his messenger bag for school tomorrow. Apparently, Remus and Albus had already taken care of his enrollment at the school. All Harry would have to do was speak to the office in order to get his schedule for the day, the same schedule he knew Bella Swan would have. He would be shadowing her and _acting __as _her shadow.

He had also stuffed a change of clothes and a heavy blanket into his duffle bag, along with his rune book.

Under the cover of his Invisibility Cloak, Harry settled down near the trees and propped open his book.

Despite his rather nonchalance at staying by himself and away from the interaction between Edward and Bella, Harry couldn't help but to feel the stark isolation creeping in. He had been alone too many times to count, he really should be used to being secluded. However, he couldn't stop the depression from blackening his soul. Harry didn't think it was so much being alone as it was the overwhelming sense of despair.

He never let himself think on the Horcrux inside him. He never let himself think of his future death, or his sense of duty when he stepped foot on the battle field for the last time. There was just too much emotion that accompanied those thoughts. Harry knew that if he allowed himself to think about the Horcrux, about his death, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from breaking down. And he didn't want to be seen as weak when it came to death.

It was better to keep it bottled up inside him. And it was also better to keep himself distant from others. Perhaps it _had _been a good idea for Dumbledore to send him to Forks. At least this way, he would have some separation from Ron and Hermione before the final battle took place. It wouldn't be as hard to face Voldemort's wand then.

That was half the reason he wanted to remain indifferent toward the Cullens and Bella. No attachments once so ever. Remus was an exception. There was no getting past the werewolf. The man wouldn't allow Harry to draw in on himself. Luckily, the man didn't even know _half _of it.

Harry shifted his book, not really seeing the words. It wasn't that he hadn't accepted death. Because he _had_. It was just the fear of the unknown and leaving behind the people he loved. That was the hardest to come to terms with. It also didn't sit well with him that Dumbledore knew Harry was a Horcrux and he hadn't told him.

Before he could get himself angry over Dumbledore again, his thoughts were diverted as he saw movement up ahead. With his hand in his pocket, Harry curled his fingers around the phoenix wand and prepared himself.

When he caught sight of Edward jumping from tree to tree, he calmed significantly. Instead of looking humorous, like a giant lemur, Harry couldn't help but to envy the mere grace and lethal movement coming from the vampire. There were times Harry thought the vampire was a bloody pansy by wanting to remain human and surround himself with humans. But there were also times Harry could see the passive vampire close to breaking through Edward's composure.

Like now.

That was another thing Harry disliked about the vampire. It was plain to see Edward was with Bella because she made him feel human again. Harry couldn't wrap his mind around that logic. Edward wasn't a human. There was no possible _way _he could be human again, so why surround himself with something he could never have?

Edward leapt from the high branch and landed in a low crouch in front of Harry. Somehow, even with the cloak covering Harry, the vampire's dark topaz gaze caught his eyes. Harry wondered if the vampire _could _see underneath the cloak, as the vampire reached forward and slowly dragged the cloak off Harry's sitting form. The wizard allowed the action, too surprised at the intensity in the vampire's eyes to protest.

"I knew I smelt you here," Edward informed smugly, only casting a curious glance at the cloak a few seconds before turning his eyes back onto Harry. "I could also feel your loneliness."

Harry sneered, clutching his book closer to him. "You aren't Jasper," he informed the vampire snidely. "Don't pretend you are." Edward looked down, hiding his grin. Harry scoffed at the vampire, infuriated. "Why aren't you inside with Bella?"

"Charlie is still trying to get over his aversion for me. I'd rather not get in his way," Edward informed softly. His eyes, entirely passionate, traced over Harry's face. A marble hand reached forward and ran through Harry's hair, almost attentively.

The wizard stiffened, not knowing what to do. The touch, Harry hated himself for admitting it, felt extremely nice. Edward seemed fascinated as he combed Harry's hair to the side. And like no one else before him, Edward succeeded in taming the stubborn locks. Green eyes blinked at the vampire, unable to believe it. Trust his hair to play favorites to a _vampire_.

"Why doesn't her father like you?" Harry asked, pulling away. "I've heard you are the perfect gentlemen. I'm sure any father would love to have you around their daughter."

Edward made a sound in his throat, similar to distress. "He doesn't trust me. I… last year, I left Bella. I thought it would be better for her if I was to leave. So, my family and I left Forks and erased our trail. Bella was torn up over it. She lapsed into a bout of hopelessness, tormenting her father with her zombie-like stage."

Green eyes turned back to Edward, amused. "Sad story," Harry replied cheerfully. "It is nice, though, hearing you actually had some common sense. Pity it ran away from you as soon as you two got back together."

The vampire grimaced. "She came to me. She saved me. I was about to commit suicide because I believed she had killed herself over my absence."

Harry already knew the story. It had been in the manila folder Dumbledore had given him before the plane ride to America. "Touching," Harry replied, looking down at his book. "A true romantic story, full of teenaged angst and sentimental happy endings. It's a misfortune that I actually had to hear it."

"You're bitter," Edward accused darkly. "What made you so cold?" The questioned was asked softly, almost as if Edward truly cared.

"Correction..." Harry closed his book with a loud 'thump'. "I'm cold toward _you_. I don't want to hear your love story between yourself and Bella. I couldn't give a damn how you two struggled past your self-indulgent dilemmas. What matters to me is that the Volturi is after your family and Bella. That is what _I'm _concerned about. We've already discussed this last night. You don't need to play friendly with me."

"But I want to," Edward replied almost angrily. Topaz eyes seemed to darken considerably. "You are making it exceptionally difficult."

Seeing the stubborn lift to Edward's chin, Harry sighed. "I apologize," he reasoned lightly. "I have made it seem as if I actually _want _a friend. That is where you are wrong. I don't need—"

He was cut off rather abruptly by a sharp hand to his face. Cold fingers clutched his jaw, squeezing it shut rather painfully. Harry's head was forced back on the tree trunk as Edward loomed closer, crowding Harry with his proximity. The vampire truly looked his part as he hissed between his clenched teeth.

"Shut up," Edward growled lowly. "You don't understand what you do to me when you act so uncouth, so callous. I won't have your attitude anymore."

Harry struggled to move but the vampire took him by the jaw and pinned him to the ground. Harry gave a groan as the vampire leaned over him, putting a decent amount of weight across his shoulders.

"The reason I told you that Bella came to save me was because I wanted you to know why I felt obligated. If I didn't feel so guilty over that fact, I would accept your plan in _obliviating _her."

It was news to Harry. And only the truth showed through Edward's angry gaze. "In fact, I'm struggling right now to find a way to part with Bella without hurting her again." Edward leaned forward, placing his forehead on Harry's. Topaz eyes seemed to darken. "And most importantly, I want to know you. I _need _to know you, but you're making it much too difficult." Edward took a deep breath, holding it in longer than humanly possible. His eyes closed briefly before he crawled off Harry, allowing the smaller body to scramble up.

Harry placed a few good feet between himself and Edward before landing in a crouch. He pointed his wand at the vampire across from him, wondering why it was trembling slightly. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" Harry hissed. His jaw was throbbing and he was sure there would be bruises tomorrow where Edward had gripped.

"I apologize," Edward whispered, looking down from Harry. "You just don't… make things easy."

Harry put down his wand, glowering. "You truly want to part with her?" He asked, trying to ease a bit of coldness from his voice. "Your opinion changed rather quickly, its seems."

Topaz eyes caught his. "I kept my opinion to myself. I really am trying to figure out how to part with Bella. And more importantly, I find myself agreeing to what you said last night. About family. They _are _important, very important." Edward admitted quietly, shocking Harry. "But I can't hurt Bella again. And I know her mind won't be able to handle the _obliviate_. Defending her against the Volturi is the only option we have right now until we think of something else." Edward's expression softened as he studied Harry's defensive stance. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Harry stood up slowly. His mind was reeling, unable to understand why Edward wanted to part with Bella so quickly. After all, weren't the two all but _inseparable_? At least, that was what the Cullens believed, that was what the manila folder said.

"Don't be," Harry replied cautiously. "You're a vampire, aren't you?" He watched as Edward flinched. "It's not a bad thing," Harry argued, starting to get exasperated again. "I'm not judging. That's _who_ you are. Your instincts. You're a fool for trying to act human, for trying to pretend that you aren't a vampire and then scolding yourself over it."

Slowly, as if to gouge Edward for another attack, Harry made his way over to his fallen book.

"Do you really mean that?" Edward's voice resonated through the woods. "You aren't disgusted with my vampirism?"

Harry cast the vampire a dubious look. "I've been close to many creatures. Their odd ticks and mannerisms don't bother me at all. It's a part of who they are and I wouldn't want them acting like someone, or something, they aren't just because of me." He dusted the dirt from his runes book, well aware of the obsessive look he was receiving from the vampire still situated in a crouch.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Edward stand. His height towered over Harry as he reached forward again.

The wizard stiffened but he didn't pull away as the cold fingers danced across his sore jaw line.

"Stop that," Harry batted Edward's hand away when he caught the remorse the boy was wearing. "I admit that I was just as to blame as you for making you so angry," he said lightly, not looking Edward in the eye. "I'm normally not so cruel. I'm just going through a lot right now. And you seem to rub me the wrong way at times." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "I will try to make more of an effort to be kind. But that doesn't mean I want to be _friends_ with you."

After all, the vampire had admitted he wanted to part with Bella. That was a _start. _Now all Harry had to work on was getting Edward to actually attempt to part with his mate. But who was Harry to really judge? It was his job to protect Bella. Perhaps it was better if he just stopped getting in their business and started to take his duty seriously.

What mattered was that Edward understood family meant more to him than a human girl.

"That's a start," Edward mused, repeating the words Harry had mentally spoken. "But I'd still like to get to know you better. After all, we're going to spend a lot of time together the next few weeks."

Harry chose not to respond. He watched as Edward dug into his coat, pulling out a device. The vampire held it out to Harry. "What is it?" Harry questioned, looking at the object. He already knew what it was. He'd seen one in Dudley's possession, an MP3 player.

"It's for you. It's something to keep you busy when you find yourself bored out of your mind." Edward pushed his hand closer to Harry, urging the wizard to take it. "I've taken the liberty of placing songs on it for you. I didn't know what sort of music you like, but I put my favorites on there." The vampire's face twisted into that of bemusement. "You _do _know what this is, don't you? I'm not sure if wizards have this or not but I can show you how to use it."

"No." Harry slowly took the MP3 from Edward, staring at it. "My cousin had one of these."

"You told me you didn't have family," Edward whispered, sounding a bit insulted.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, too surprised at Edward's gift to really pay attention. "No, I don't have family. I, however, have relatives. I'm sure you understand the difference. Thank you, for this." He kept his attention down on the device. It would take awhile to understand how to use it properly. "It was actually very nice of you."

For the third time that day, cold fingers grasped his chin. Edward lifted Harry's eyes from the MP3 player and onto his own. "You're welcome," the vampire murmured gently.

Harry offered a grin. "Your favorite songs, huh?" His fingers played with the player, yet his eyes were still on Edward's. "I'm sure, not even the latest technology could fit all your favorite songs on it."

The vampire smiled, pleased that Harry was speaking. "I'm afraid not. They are, however, my all time favorites. I hope you enjoy them."

Edward gave him a bit of room and Harry went back down to the ground, staring at the gift in interest. The screen lit up as he played with the buttons on the front. It was definitely an advanced version of the latest model. If he needed help using it, he would, admittedly, go to Edward.

"We have school tomorrow." Edward sat across from Harry, his eyes light as he watched the wizard play around with the player. "Can you at least congregate up a bit of excitement?"

Green eyes flashed up at Edward. "I don't think Muggle school would ever hold as much excitement as Wizarding school."

Edward shifted near the tree, his mind in a different place. "So, you're saying, you would never leave the Wizarding world? What if you found a Muggle lover? Would you live here, in this world, or would you make your partner move with you to the Wizarding world?"

Harry withheld a laugh at the question, more amused at Edward's seriousness over the ridiculous topic. "I would never…" Harry cleared his throat, looking down in order to hide a grin. "I don't think I would marry a Muggle." He then realized what this question was referring to. A future.

"It was a hypothetical question, Harry." Topaz eyes persuaded him to answer.

"The Wizarding world is where I belong," Harry snapped back, feeling irritated about the talk of a 'future'. He didn't _have _a bloody future and he grew miserable thinking about it.

"You promised to play nice," Edward all but purred, hardly upset at Harry's tone. In a blink of an eye, he was leaning closer to Harry. "Your tone is suggesting that you weren't serious when you promised me you would try to be more polite. In fact, you sound just as cruel as you did when you arrived here."

Harry breathed through his nostrils, trying to calm himself. Around them, the sky slowly turned dark, a sign that night was about to fall. The woods they were sitting in were already dim, casting deep shadow at the bases of the trees. Harry ran his fingers through the tall grass, finding it a bit mythical, sitting across from a serene marble statue. The vampire seemed to glow in the dark, his features just as sharp at night as they were during the day.

"Hypothetically, I would do anything for my Muggle lover," Harry whispered softly. His fingers curled around the long blades of grass, pulling on it until he yanked a single strand free.

The Adonis vampire was silent. It was a long while before Harry became unnerved and had to look at the vampire in order to see if Edward was still there or not.

"Hypothetically, if you had a family, a family you were close with and loved, would you choose them over your Muggle lover?"

Harry sighed. "If you're trying to get me to see why you want to be with Bella—"

"No. This is _your _Muggle lover. A true love, not a simple crush. You share a love with this significant other, someone who is always there for you, someone who decides to stand beside you no matter how dangerous and difficult a situation becomes. This certain somebody knows you better than your own family. And you have romantic feelings for them, urges… to lie beside them at night and hold them forever. You can never imagine letting them go." Edward paused. "Would you choose them over your family?"

"I don't even _know _why you're asking me this," Harry replied bitterly, turning his face away, feeling something sour in his throat. "It will never happen. I don't have a family and I will never have someone like that, so you can bloody stop asking me these metaphoric questions." He breathed deeply, trying to stop himself from shaking. It was Harry's dream to have someone close to him like that. "If you feel that way about Bella, I really don't have a place to tell you have to choose her or your family. I didn't realize you loved her that much."

It was true. He had thought their love was based off of obsession and intrigue. Not true love… not like what Edward had described.

"I don't love her like that," Edward confessed, his voice just as dark as their surroundings. "I have to confess that I thought I loved her like that. But the things you pointed out last night, they were so true. I couldn't hear her thoughts, and her smell was so appealing. I either had the option of getting close to her or killing her. There are many times I felt human around her. And in my haze at wanting to be close to her, I didn't realize how naïve and selfish I was acting.

"My family suffers everyday because I'm with Bella. Granted, they came to love and accept her, but I know they are in danger. I guess I was just happy to finally have someone to spend eternity with. I didn't realize it wasn't a healthy relationship."

Harry would have _liked _to tell Edward off. He didn't care. He didn't want to _hear _all this sappy talk from the vampire. But because Edward was trying to confess his past mistakes, Harry remained tight-lipped. He was reluctantly beginning to respect Edward, at least because the vampire knew how to confesshis wrongdoings.

"Nonetheless, I still have a platonic attachment with her. And I think it will be difficult for me to leave her. I need to come up with a way to let her down gently and not hurt her again. Perhaps, after this issue with the Volturi, I can find a way." Edward grimaced before snapping his eyes up at Harry, as if he'd just remembered something more important. "But what I'd really like to know is why you think you don't deserve someone to love like our hypothetical lover we came up with." Edward's question came out of the blue.

"I never said that, I never said I didn't deserve someone like that." Harry argued.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "You didn't need to say that. I could see it in your body language. You don't like to talk about love. And you don't think you deserve it. Why?"

Harry had his wand out and he pointed it between Edward's eyes. The vampire didn't flinch, he only stared at Harry, his marble-like face etched of pity. "It's _none _of your damn business. You understand me? I might like you a bit more because you realized how much of a bloody idiot you were, but that doesn't give you the right to know everything about me." He dropped his wand angrily.

"I would like to help you." Edward tried to convince sympathetically, his hand reaching out toward Harry, as if it could heal away his pain.

"You can't help me," Harry whispered, busying himself by gathering his textbooks and MP3 player. "No one can." He added a bit lower.

Edward stood up. Harry refused to look up at the vampire in his raw, vulnerable stage. He'd be damned if he allowed anyone to see his weakness.

Suddenly, strong, hard arms were encircling him, picking him up from the ground. Harry was lifted with ease and he hung in Edward's arms awkwardly. The vampire hugged him strongly, almost too strong as Harry's feet dangled off the ground. His head was forced to bury itself in the cold chest and even Harry had to admit that the hug felt protective.

"Let me go, Cullen!" Harry growled, struggling against the hard chest. He knew it was in vain, especially when he heard Edward chuckle before tightening his hold.

"Alice once said that all a person may need is a hug." The sweet-smelling breath of Edward tickled Harry's neck. "I know you need a lot more than an embrace. And I'm more than willing to help you, but if a hug is all you're willing to let me do, then so be it."

For a long moment, all Edward did was cling onto Harry. The arms, strong as bands, seemed like a protective barrier to the outside world. For just a second, Harry wished those arms could defend everything, deflect anything and all things. But he knew it was a wistful thought.

"Don't you feel better?" Edward murmured teasingly, setting Harry on the ground.

The vampire had to steady Harry as the wizard's world spun. "No," Harry growled. "All I feel is violated and irritable." Green eyes narrowed up at the amused vampire. "And don't you _ever _think about doing that again. Do you hear me?" he jabbed his finger at Edward's chest, ignoring the pain that shot through his finger as he did so.

Edward gave a hum, slowly walking past Harry and toward the lit house of the Swan residence. "I'm going to come back out to get you as soon as Charlie goes to sleep. Both Bella and I want you inside the house when you sleep."

The vampire was gone, leaving Harry alone to wonder what the hell was wrong with Edward's deranged mind.

He slumped back to the ground, shifting and trying to regain his masculinity as his mind kept drifting back to the strong embrace.


	4. Chapter Four

**Warning: **A /tiny/ hint of venom-play this chapter.

**Chapter Four**

The bedroom was still and quiet, the only sound breaking the tense silence was the breathing of two sleeping teens and their steady heartbeats.

Edward sat perched on the floor, staring at the boy passed out before him. He couldn't help his infatuated stare from drinking in every sharp and delicate curve the human had to offer. It was the only time Harry wasn't awake and conscious of Edward's scrutinizing. And because of that, Edward was free to fixate. He took advantage of that _and _the fact that he could be as close to Harry as he wanted.

Still, he kept a good distance, not trusting himself with an unaware Harry. His mate.

He had believed every hour in Harry Potter's presence would lessen the venom, would lessen the vampire side of him. Instead, it only grew worse. His longing for the boy was heightening, and not only sexually, but he wanted to possess every bit of the boy wizard. And to make matters even worse, every minute, Bella's touch and voice was turning even more unbearable to him.

There was a large part of Edward that didn't even want to smother his vampire anymore. But he knew he had to, in order to wait patiently. He needed to work things out slowly between himself and Harry. And more importantly, he had to work out Harry's personal demons before he could inject the boy with vampire venom.

Rather ironic. With Bella, he had never dreamed of turning her. In fact, they were in the situation they were today because Edward was too stubborn to change her. But with Harry, it was a _must_. He couldn't fathom life without his mate, despite just meeting the day before. It was ridiculous.

It was going too fast; his attraction to Harry and his detachment from Bella. It was both frightening and absolutely _thrilling. _Edward knew it would never settle, this thrill, this ecstasy at being near Harry. It would only grow stronger.

Another thing Harry's presence brought with him was a clear head for Edward. The day at the airport, despite his confusion with the situation, his mind gradually grew clearer. He realized the repercussions of his actions the past few months.

With Bella, he had been so taken by the mystery and the intrigue that his mind had slowly grown crowded with uncertainties. There was the uncertainty with handling her gently, the uncertainty with their future, the uncertainty with the secrets he should tell her, the uncertainties if he wanted her to become vampire, and always the uncertainties of the trouble they were putting both themselves and their families through.

But with Harry, there were _only _certainties. He was certain he needed to part with Bella. He was _certain _he would turn Harry into a vampire, certain they would spend eternity together, and certain that he needed to heal Harry. Above all else, he was certain there would be issues involving Harry and his joining; both from the vampire world and the Wizarding world. They would be looked down upon. There even may be issues involving the process of turning Harry.

But Edward was certain he would push past those issues in order to be with Harry. Anything.

With Bella, there were never any certainties like that. Edward had jumped headfirst into something that was an unhealthy relationship. He was so desperate to find a partner for eternity and so intrigued with Bella, a human, that he had lost his true nature along the way.

And that brought up another issue with Harry. The boy didn't flinch away from Edward's vampirism. In fact, the boy told Edward, in simple words, that he had been a _pansy _for hiding underneath a guise of a human.

Ever since he was turned, Edward believed it would be in his benefit to appear as human as possible and push the monster beneath the surface. His soul was in hell, and would forever remain there. But ever since Harry had come along, Edward started to find positives about his status of a vampire.

Topaz eyes zeroed in on the light bruises along Harry's jaw. It would have never hurt another vampire, not even a tickle. The hold he had on Harry earlier was just a slight tension. Just _one small _action was enough to break Harry. To him, Harry was in a weakened state right now, being human. Edward knew he needed to start accepting his vampire in order to help _Harry _accept _his _vampirism.

However, all this came to one main problem. Bella's protection. Harry was _here _because of Bella. But Edward couldn't even comprehend Harry defending Bella with his life. It didn't sit well with Edward in the least.

He tried to tell himself that he still loved Bella platonically, almost like a sister, but even that was becoming difficult for Edward. By loving her, even platonically, he still had a duty to her protection. And if it came down to it, he would push Bella away in order to save Harry. A brother would never willingly sacrifice their sister for another. But then again, would he sacrifice Alice in order to save Harry?

_Yes,_ but that would be a great deal harder with Alice than Bella. Also, Alice could defend herself, the situation was too difficult to judge.

Edward gave a light sigh, voicing him frustration. Somehow, he believed that because he used to be romantically involved with Bella, things could never be platonic between the both of them. With Harry here, his vampire didn't want anything to do with his past romantic interests. Surely, Edward didn't want to hurt her again. And he _wouldn't_. They went through too much together. But he needed to find a way to get Bella away from the Volturi and away from Harry.

Carlisle had voiced his opinion earlier. The blonde had warned Edward that he would get harder to control himself around both Bella and Harry. That was starting to become evident. Bella's casual touch rubbed Edward the wrong way. She always respected the distance, and she was never physically needy, but her proximity was difficult enough.

He needed to discuss the _obliviate _with Harry and Remus in more detail. He also needed to consider the Shape-shifters in La Push. Perhaps their assistance could… help settle things with the Volturi as well. Jacob loved Bella. If Edward could somehow forge their relationship stronger, he would feel a lot better leaving Bella behind. She would be in good hands. The werewolf had been there for Bella when Edward left her behind so callously. Jacob had made her happy, he made her live again. And he would always place Bella before himself.

Util that time, Edward would need to stick close to Harry, to protect him. And he would also need to learn everything he could about the Wizarding world. If Harry wouldn't open up, then Edward would go to Remus and ask the man about all the Wizarding traditions and the Wizarding history. He was willing to subject himself to a lifetime of discrimination in the Wizarding world if Harry preferred to live there.

Slowly, Edward rolled his spine into a crouch and he leaned forward, placing his hands on the ground next to Harry's side. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent of his mate. He smelt power, fragility, lust, claim…

Venom burned his throat as he swallowed it. A low hiss of pleasure emitted from Edward and he shut his eyes briefly before opening them, narrowing them on the motionless form of Harry. His body shook, in delight, and he found himself inching closer to his mate.

How could such a small and thin child be so powerful and dangerous? Magic all but hummed beneath Harry's skin, proving that the seventeen-year-old wizard was, in fact, a strong threat. Edward had only seen Harry construct the wards around the house, but that was all he needed to see. _He _wanted to protect Harry, to stand in front of Harry and shield his mate from harm.

More importantly, he wanted to _touch _Harry. He wanted to help Harry. But there was a solid wall around the wizard, deflecting any sort of help from reaching him. It frustrated Edward, and at the same time, he was excited over the prospect of chasing and capturing Harry's affections. He would need to work at gaining Harry's trust. And that pleased Edward, simply because it proved that people needed to work a great deal to be close to Harry. His mate wasn't trusting. His mate wasn't stupid and weak.

His mate was perfect.

A bit of venom dropped from Edward's mouth. He had felt it pool near the corner of his mouth and he had allowed it to drop despite its dangerous consequences.

Through eager and anxious eyes, he watched as the venom fell on Harry's revealed and naked collarbone. The small amount of venom all but glimmered tauntingly on the human skin. Edward reached forward and wiped the bit of venom, making it seep deeper into Harry's skin until it eventually disappeared. The smell of vampire was strong on Harry, but it was overwhelming now. Edward felt his groin tighten in pleasure.

His phone beeped once and he reared away from Harry, a bit ashamed at his actions. He wasn't so much disgusted, just ashamed that he had to stoop so low and commit his darkest desires when his mate was _sleeping_, unaware.

Edward put himself toward the opposite end of the room, away from Harry as he stared at the text message on the screen.

_Sun today, we won't be able to attend classes. _

Edward grimaced as he read Alice's text a second time over. Harry's first day at Muggle school and Edward wouldn't be able to attend. He wouldn't even be able to glimpse into Alice's mind for guidance to how Harry's day would go. The vampire's vision didn't work with Harry. In fact, Harry was similar to the Shape-shifters. Anytime the family was in the proximity of Remus or Harry, their future would disappear.

"Is there going to be sun today?"

Edward looked up from his phone into the sleepy eyes of Bella. The sun was slowly rising outside, the time Bella usually got up at. His eyes then dropped to his mate, watching as Harry stirred from his sleep.

"Yes," he replied as neutrally as he could. She was gazing at him longingly, mentally blaming him for not sitting on her bed with her last night. "I may still try to attend classes, as long as I have a heavy coat."

"I don't think so," the raspy and hoarse voice of Harry interrupted. "You're not going."

The boy was always so irritated and cold, it was slightly amusing to Edward. Other times, Harry's irritation was more of a depressed mood, something Edward didn't find humorous but troublesome.

"_What_?" Harry snapped, noticing Edward's close observation.

Edward grinned, burying his face back down to his phone.

"Whatever you say, Harry," he murmured.

The wizard huffed, pulling the heavy blanket over his head and mumbling. "It's too early to deal with irritating vampires." Edward smiled broadly as he watched Harry look at him from underneath his blankets. "Now I understand what no sleep does to vampires. The older they get, the more irksome they become."

Edward snickered. "And now _I _understand what happens to young wizards who don't get a full eight hours of sleep. They become even more astringent."

Harry sat up, his hair a tangled mess of black strands. With a sniff, he chucked the pillow at Edward. With quick reflexes, Edward caught the throw, tossing Harry an arrogant smirk.

"You'll have to try harder than that—"

He was cut off as a pillow hit him square in the face, taking him off guard. It came from no where and it hit him with a bit of force Edward was surprised with. After gathering himself, he glanced up at a smirking Harry. The boy had his wand out, twirling it between long fingers. "You were saying?"

"That was _my _pillow," Bella grumbled at the two, sitting up from bed. She cast Harry and Edward a withering look before grabbing her necessities and escaping to the bathroom. Edward watched her go, pleased he could spend more time alone with Harry.

"Turn around, Cullen," Harry grumbled; stumbling ungracefully to his feet and tugging off his shirt.

Topaz eyes grew delighted, yet he didn't allow his expression to voice his eagerness. "Your body possesses everything I have, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

Harry turned to look at Edward over his shoulder, pausing before he took off his shirt. "Is that right? Are you certain you still have a manhood, Edward? Because I've seen enough proof that your masculinity is a bit _lacking_."

Edward's mouth grew dry before it drowned in venom as he witnessed Harry's naked torso. Or more specifically, his back. The wizard's back was beautiful. Incredibly sculptured and smooth as it arched finely into a deep hollow right above the pant line. Edward was just itching to lay his hand on the arched small of Harry's back.

Edward stood up abruptly and turned away in order to keep his pride and keep Harry safe. He heard Harry snort at his actions, but Edward couldn't bring himself to care. Let Harry win the verbal fight.

Edward would show the wizard later that he most certainly didn't lack a manhood.

**-RS-**

Harry clutched his messenger bag on his lap as Bella drove to school. The truck they were driving looked as if it would break down in a matter of seconds. They had already driven over a few potholes that resulted in the truck shaking uncontrollably.

His teeth were clenched and he stared out the window. He blamed his torture on the sun. If Edward would have gone to school today, it would have saved Harry from the silent agony inside the truck.

Bella, surprisingly, was a girl with few words. She seemed comfortable in the silence as she played with the radio. Harry watched her from the corner of his eye. He would have liked the silence and quite frankly, he was happy Bella was a girl who enjoyed the silence, but today— the silence was a bit strained. Harry could feel the curiosity coming from Bella as if she wanted to ask him all sorts of questions. Not only did that get on Harry's resolve, but it was also her moodiness. Was she this attached to Edward that she couldn't even go to school without him?

Harry plucked at his shirt, staring at the material. It was a plain black shirt with long sleeves and a v-neck. His jeans were of a light wash, clashing with the worn sneakers he had on his feet. Because he grew up with his relatives in the Muggle world, it was very easy to fit in with the rest of the Muggles. At least Harry had purchased a few new articles of clothing before this summer. It would have humiliated him if he was forced to walk around in clothes three times too big.

"Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the window before calmly answering. "Yes, Bella?"

Through the fall of her hair, she glanced at him quickly before looking away. "Do you mind if I went somewhere after school?"

"The Cullen house?" Harry questioned, his eyebrows rising. Poor Remus. The man was stuck in a house full of vampires today. Because of the sun, Carlisle couldn't go into the hospital. The vampires were either out hunting or lounging around the house. Harry bet the werewolf was reading a book, a book he had probably already read.

Her hands tightened on the wheel. "Well, yeah, but before that, I was wondering if I could go to La Push?"

"La Push, the Shape-shifter reservation…" Harry drawled; quirking an eyebrow at Bella's guilty look. "You can do whatever you want, Bella, as long as I am with you." La Push is where that Shape-shifter lived… what was his name? Ah yes, Jacob Black, the boy who shared his late godfather's surname. According to the manila folder, Jacob and Bella were close. It claimed Jacob was Bella's one true ally within the La Push territory.

Harry believed, with Bella's guilty look, that there was more to their relationship than just 'allies'.

"There was something else I wanted to ask," Bella began a bit hesitantly. "Is there a spell that…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" Harry hissed out a bit impatiently.

She gave him a look, scowling. "You don't need to be so- so…" she shook her head heatedly and turned away from him. She amazed Harry with her eloquence. "I am wondering if there was a spell that could erase someone's scent. I mean a spell that could at least refresh someone? The Shape-shifters have a scent the Cullens are familiar with and I don't want them to smell me after I go."

"In other words, you want me to erase the evidence that you went down to La Push, am I correct?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "Yes darling, there is a spell. If it means so much to you, I will 'refresh' you."

Bella pulled into the school parking lot, parking, before turning to Harry. He was a bit taken aback at her intense look.

"I love Edward," she began passionately. "He means the world to me. I've lived with my mother in Arizona for the better part of my life. When I moved up here with Charlie, it was sort of strained between the two of us. It still is. Edward has been there for me, always. He has done so much. He's made me feel better about myself and he's protected me from situations I know I could have never gotten out of myself."

"I don't understand why you're telling me this," Harry grumbled. Why did Edward and Bella feel the need to go off about their love life?

Because they were defensive. They felt the need to defend their romance. And _that _was a good sign of their unstable relationship. If one had to defend a romantic relationship so much like Bella and Edward had, it meant that there were problems.

"I'm telling you this because you don't have any right to judge my decision to stick with Edward. If that is why you're so angry with Edward and I, than you should know that your opinion of us isn't right."

She was about to make her point of storming out of the truck, but Harry grabbed her wrist, holding her back. "Listen to me, Bella." He leaned forward, his eyes narrowing. "Your teenaged angst isn't what pains me. It may sound difficult for you, but _I _have my own problems back home. My job is to protect you from the Volturi, not to personally counsel you in the department of romance. I apologize if I may seem a bit… irritable, but I can assure you that it isn't because of your relationship with Edward."

He let her go and got out of the truck, slamming the door shut.

He realized he may have overdone it. His attitude was at its lowest and he found it hard to swim back up to the surface. He could at least _try _to be kinder. But the thought of being nice to Bella and Edward really wasn't appealing in the least. The other Cullens, on the other hand, were an exception. They didn't _rub _him the wrong way. Edward was getting a bit better, admittedly, but Harry still found it hard to see a one-hundred-year-old vampire inside the bronzed haired boy.

"Harry," Bella called after him. "I'm sorry."

Harry sighed softly, shrugging. "There is nothing to be sorry about, is there?" Green eyes studied Bella. "No matter how you view me, Bella, there is one thing you need to remember. I accepted this job. Therefore, I have voluntarily agreed to keep you safe."

"It just seems as if you don't want to be here," she said softly, walking up to the office with Harry. "As if you were forced into it."

She was partly right. Albus Dumbledore knew how to push buttons and he had certainly found Harry's to push. "Not really," Harry shrugged his bag on to his shoulder. "I'm a protector. I know what it feels like to be hunted by someone a lot more powerful and dangerous than you. You have to constantly look over your shoulder and hope you don't see them there." He had her attention, and she was pleasantly silent. "I hope to get rid of your threat as soon as possible."

"I do love Charlie," she said unexpectedly, startling him with the abruptness. Harry stopped walking, staring at her in bemusement. "He's my father, I have to love him. You claimed I didn't love him, but I do." She looked crestfallen. "But I love Edward more."

It was a shame to hear. "So you would have no regrets not seeing your mother and father again if you were turned? Are you willing to sacrifice them in order to become a vampire?"

"I would have regrets, yes, but I would still choose to be turned."

Harry sighed, wondering if he was, in fact, charged with teen therapy instead of protection. "It may be hard for you to grasp, but I think you should try to think twice on that." It was a pity she would quickly choose being a vampire over forever leaving her mother and father. Simply because Harry knew Edward would never turn Bella. The vampire even admitted to Harry that he didn't _love _Bella that way.

He shook his head, turning back to the office.

He was _done_ thinking on Edward and Bella's relationship. It was time for Harry to focus on more important things. The two teens would straighten things out themselves and Harry vowed he wouldn't say another word on it. It was getting rather tiring for him.

Instead, his mind took up on thoughts of the rune book he was reading last night. There had been a section in the textbook that allowed a wizard to gain faster reflexes, especially sight that would aid in defense, specifically against a vampire's speed. He was very interested in absorbing the runes into his magical core. Remus, of course, would be against it, but Harry wanted to have a large step over the Volturi when they came.

One more rune in his system couldn't hurt him, could it?

Harry frowned, hurrying inside the building with Bella moodily trailing behind him. He also needed to brush up on his own coursework. Yes, he complained about Dumbledore sending his schoolwork to Forks, but Harry realized that he shouldn't slip during the most important part of the war. After he was done here in Forks, he would need to go back to Britain and engage in a tougher battle.

_His last battle. _

Pushing the thoughts away angrily, Harry approached the secretary's desk. The woman looked up at him with a wide smile that seemed to strain her cheeks. Harry withheld a scowl.

Today would be a long day.

Hopefully Edward's MP3 player would have decent songs on them…

**-RS-**

Edward watched Remus Lupin from the opposite. The rest of the family were hunting in pairs, choosing to have someone with them at all times just in case the Volturi arrived. Edward had volunteered to hunt last, wanting to be near Remus for a decent amount of time before Harry and Bella came back to the house after school. Jasper and Alice were upstairs, in hearing distance, but still far enough away to give them privacy.

Remus Lupin was sitting calmly on one of the sofas, flipping through a textbook. Despite the man smelling like wolf, Remus was a rather gentle and kind man. The topic of his werewolf status was never brought up, the Cullens all agreeing to allow Remus to come out to them first. Carlisle had informed the family that Remus was a true werewolf. The very same type of werewolf the Volturi had attempted to slaughter.

Vaguely, Edward wondered how safe Harry was around Remus on nights of the full moon. Hopefully his mate was no where _near _Lupin during those nights.

"Remus?" Edward addressed softly, inching closer to the man.

The wizard gave a grin to his pages, as if he had already sensed Edward's question coming. He slowly glanced up at Edward from across the room. "Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

Topaz eyes challenged amber for a long moment. "I was wondering if I could ask you about something, something a bit personal."

Remus stiffened, closing his book. Otherwise, the werewolf remained calm. Unlike Harry, Edward could hear bits and pieces of Remus' thoughts from his mind. It was very faint, but Edward caught a few words from the man's mind. Currently, the werewolf was afraid that Edward would address the issue of him being a werewolf.

"I'll try my best to answer." Remus nodded, interlocking his fingers together before laying them on his lap. "What can I help you with?"

Edward paused, drawing out the silence as long as he could. He dipped his head down, unable to stop a predatory grin from stretching his lips. "Harry." Topaz eyes darkened as he looked up at Remus. "I'd like to discuss Harry."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Remus frowned at Edward before offering a small smile. "Let me guess, you want to know if Harry has always been so…"

"Untrusting? Bitter?" Edward supplied for the werewolf. "I would mostly like to know if he's always been so wounded and scarred."

He stood up from his position on the couch in order to settle down closer to Remus. The wizard seemed calm and open enough to discuss Harry, and Edward would take full advantage of that. "I know you're close to him. Jasper, he can sense emotions and he always feels your protectiveness for Harry. Certainly you've noticed Harry's withdrawn behavior? Unless, of course, he was always like this."

Remus looked miserable. His long fingernails tapped the front cover of his textbook as he eyed Edward. "Harry hasn't always been like this, no," the werewolf admitted.

Edward was relieved. Before this conversation, with Remus, Edward had hoped that Harry hadn't always been like this. It would make things a lot more difficult. Luckily, the man knew Harry well enough to vanish Edward's worries.

After a brief moment of silence, Remus continued, albeit darkly. "Harry was always a bright and happy boy. You wouldn't believe the things he got himself into that would have crushed any normal child. Instead, he always seemed to pick out the positives in a situation and make the best out of it." True devastation crumbled Remus' face. "I suppose all that caught up to him. He's been going through a rough time recently."

Before Edward could speak, ask more questions about his mate, Remus held up a finger. The werewolf took out his wand and waved it around his head once.

"Privacy charm," Remus explained, setting his wand back down. "Those two upstairs won't hear us."

Magic was rather convenient. Jasper and Alice wouldn't be able to hear Edward and his confessions.

"Harry wouldn't like me telling you all this, but I know you… are attracted to him," Remus confessed and Edward remained expressionless. Inside, he was wary of the werewolf. "I'm sure you've guessed that I'm a werewolf," Remus continued hesitantly. "I can smell very well. And your lust is rather obvious when Harry is around."

Edward's lips thinned and he looked down, a bit ashamed. "I can't help it," he murmured. "You must think ill of me, to be thinking of Harry like that, especially so soon after meeting him."

Remus sighed. "We are both creatures, Edward. I understand the need to mate. What I would like to know, before I indulge you with Harry's personal life, is if you are serious about him." Remus' grief over Harry's gloomy behavior slowly turned threatening. "He's been through so much. I will not allow anymore harm to come to him."

"He's my mate," Edward answered.

Amber eyes traced over his face and Edward wasn't bashful at meeting that challenging stare head on. There was tension between the two and Edward wouldn't back down. He knew there would be obstacles to hurdle over before Harry and he could be together and Remus was one of those barriers. Harry didn't have a mother or father. Edward believed that Remus would be the closest thing to a parental figure in his mate's life. And while Edward would usually ask for the father or mother's blessing, he had an intuition that it wouldn't be that easy with Remus.

"That's not what I'm asking," Remus spoke with a slight growl. His tone made Edward on edge, his vampire slowly coming to the surface. "Many dominant creatures claim their mate and run. They are only in it for the sexual release."

Edward flinched. His lips twisted into a snarl. "He's my _mate_," Edward repeated in a hiss, his fingers digging into Esme's couch. "The only ill thought I have against Harry is taking him away from everyone and everything and holding him for myself." He breathed heavily through his nostrils, a human gesture.

What Lupin had said rubbed him the wrong way. Perhaps it was because he was feeling a great deal of sexual attraction to Harry. Edward had never experienced lust like this before, and when Lupin accused him of just wanting Harry for the physical attributions, he had been insulted. He was already ashamed that he saw Harry in such a primitive light and he was ashamed that he _wanted _to do things to Harry that he would have never thought on before.

But there was more to it than that. He prided himself with being a gentleman. And Remus had the audacity to claim that Edward was just a beast without any manners?

His fingernails unhooked from the couch and he allowed his body to slowly relax. "I admit that I feel a large amount of lust for Harry, but I believe every mate feels that way for their lover. I am concerned for Harry. I can see that he's in pain and I only want to ease that hurt." Edward paused, searching for the right words. "It's almost if I can feel his pain— as if it channels through me. He won't let me _in_ to help him, and while I believe I should be the one to ease the walls down, I also need help knowing his past, knowing his habitat." Topaz eyes rose to face a calculating Remus. "I would like to know as much as I can about Harry and about the Wizarding world."

The werewolf slowly looked down at his book. His knuckles were white from grasping on the cover, Edward noticed.

"I can see good in you, Edward." Remus spoke, the growl in his voice dimmed. "I can see honest determination in you to get to know Harry, to understand him and not just take the easy way out and claim him right away. And for that, I thank you. I only wanted to let you know that Harry is my cub. I will not allow a _vampire_ to harm him anymore than he already is." There was a possessive note in Remus' voice and Edward didn't like it.

But he knew Lupin was only trying to protect Harry. Because of that, Edward nodded sharply. "I will be his biggest supporter in life, in death." Edward promised.

"In death," Lupin repeated dully. The werewolf shook his head, a bitter smile on his face. "You have a lot to get through, Edward. A wizard's transformation to a vampire is extremely painful. Not only are their bodies alternating during the process, but their magical core is being destroyed. When they wake, they are no longer wizards." Remus ran a hand through his hair. "There are very few reported cases of successful turnings. And those who are turned are no longer wizard."

Edward remain rigid, his mind racing. Carlisle, he must know more about the process. But if what Lupin said was true, then… "He won't want to become a vampire," Edward whispered. "Being a wizard, it means everything to him." It wasn't a question. Only an observation he made while watching Harry.

Remus looked tired as he dug at the bag near his feet. "There is a lot you will find out about Harry, Edward. But one thing I can tell you is that when Harry loves, he loves uncontrollably, perhaps _too _much. He's fiercely protective and loyal." The werewolf smiled sadly. "You'll be surprised what Harry will sacrifice in order to make his loved ones happy. Including being a wizard."

Edward studied the ground, feeling a bit selfish. He hadn't wanted to turn Bella. He wanted to save her soul, yet he was willing to damn Harry's soul? Not only that, but he was willing to turn Harry into a vampire while killing off his wizarding abilities? It was pure selfishness on his behalf.

He felt like a monster.

"I will be willing to make sacrifices as well," he started, more to reassure himself than Remus. "He has friends in the Wizarding world, am I correct?" Darkening topaz eyes looked up at Remus. "We can live there. For as long as he'd like. I can even wait to turn him until he's fully ready. But…I can't possibly think of a life without turning him."

Remus chuckled. "That doesn't make you a horrible person, Edward. You're a vampire and Harry is your mate. It's second nature for you to need Harry as your mate, forever."

Despite their chilly start, Edward felt a bit better talking with Remus. The man knew Harry, he loved Harry, and he didn't blame Edward for being selfish for wanting to turn Harry.

"I am curious, however, what you plan to do with Bella," Remus hinted.

"I don't love her like that, you should know." Edward defended himself.

Remus frowned, leaning closer, his eyes warm. "You're awfully hard on yourself, aren't you?" The werewolf reached forward and laid his hand on Edward's knee. "You're in a tough situation, Edward. Your family wants to blend in with humans, to live normally among them. I'm sure the many years you've posed as a human; you've learned to bury and perhaps hate your vampire. And now with Harry's presence, your vampire is thrust to the forefront in your mind." Remus smiled sadly. "And with your past with Bella, you two have been through so much. It must be difficult for you with Harry here."

Edward looked down at the hand on his knee, wondering at how grateful he was that he had met Remus Lupin. The werewolf understood how Edward felt, and he didn't judge.

"The situation with Bella… it's easier for me," Edward admitted. "I still want her to be safe, but my romantic feelings have turned platonic. It's my vampire that I have trouble with. I've almost crossed the line with Harry last night." Edward admitted softly. "I grabbed him a bit too hard around the jaw. He claimed it didn't bother him, but I feel as if I scared him away."

Remus removed his hand, still remaining close with Edward, in order to offer some comfort. "Harry is an exceptional case, I can assure you. He's had a werewolf as a friend, a giant, a half-giant, a house elf, and he's been around basilisks and a whole lot more. His half-giant friend hugs him a bit too hard at times and Harry has never once backed away in fear. He has even approached me during the full moon..."

"He did tell me, in simpler words, that I was a pansy for trying to hide my true vampire." Edward's lips quirked at the memory.

The werewolf chuckled, shaking his head. "He believes every creature, whether magical or Muggle, should embrace their true selves. He really does have a kind heart." Remus turned forlorn again. "I think he started to close off after his godfather passed away when he was fifteen. That story is difficult to retell, especially when you aren't knowledgeable on the politics and terms of the Wizarding world."

Edward gazed at the textbook Remus took out of his bag. "Can you tell me about the Wizarding world, then? I'd like to know everything… _anything_ to help Harry."

As expected, Edward watched as the werewolf offered over the thick textbook. The vampire took it, his topaz eyes drinking in the text in his hands.

"I brought this along just in case one of you was curious. This author, Patricia Wilkinson, is rather unbiased in her narration of the Wizarding world. You'll find even the 'good' wizards are discriminatory against creatures like us. Also, Harry isn't ridiculously idolized in this book like so many of the others."

"Harry?" Edward looked up from the leather-bound book. "He's part of history." It wasn't so much a question as it was an exasperated statement.

Remus just smiled, tapping his finger on the book. "Enjoy."

Edward opened the book, eager to start. Despite its thickness, he believed he could finish before tomorrow.

**-RS-**

Bella and Harry remained silent as they drove back to the Cullens that evening. His fingers were clutching his bag, a sour expression on his face.

"I didn't know they would act like that," Bella whispered guiltily. "You're around Edward less than I am," she accused. Her fingers were tightening on the wheel. "How could they smell him more on _you_?"

Harry rubbed his bruised throat, remaining silent.

School had been bloody _horrible_. The children had all stared and gossiped, even going as far as _approaching _him and asking him about his personal life. He had looked at them coolly. His stare had been enough to shut them up, but there had been some who had persisted, being clueless expressed animosity.

Harry was not here to play 'friendly' with Muggles. He wouldn't even see them within a few months, maybe weeks.

The whole school day had consisted of Harry sitting in the back of his classes, staring at the back of Bella's head. When he wasn't wishing she would disappear in a blink of an eye, he had stared unseeingly at the textbook in front of him. Math? Science? All of his subjects weren't any bright parts to his day; they had served to bring his mood down considerably. At least the teachers hadn't called on him today. They must have taken mercy on him because it was his first day at Forks.

The one and _only _class he didn't have with Bella was during fifth period, and in turn, lunch. Apparently, Edward and Alice would both be with Bella during that time so it wasn't necessary for Harry to share their same class. He had art, when Bella, Edward, and Alice had Spanish. And when lunch came by, he ate _after _the three. Not that he really cared. Only, he tried to avoid the lunchroom today and a teacher on lunch duty had dragged him to the lunchroom, informing him that no student can wander the halls without a pass.

Harry had glowered through lunch, his belly empty and no money in his pockets. He had to put himself through the gossip of Forks under the watchful and sharp eye of Mr. Wells, the teacher on duty.

After receiving no response from Harry, the students had distanced themselves from him, leaving him alone to brood. All the meanwhile, his fingers had been burning to read his rune book. Even if he could have disguised the front cover, he didn't want to be interrupted when reading it.

At the school, he'd always kept a good distance from Bella. None of the students were the wiser. There would be no questions asking how Bella knew Harry and it wouldn't get back to Charlie that there was a boy Bella was driving home from school with.

If it came down to it, and Charlie was alerted, Harry would be a friend of the Cullens, more specifically, Alice— Charlie's favorite Cullen.

Even if school had been far from entertaining, it wasn't as bad as La Push. Harry had accompanied Bella to the Black home. Luckily for him, he was introduced to not only Billy Black and Jacob Black, but also a few members of the pack. Before Bella could fully get the introductions in order, Harry had been abruptly grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground with ease. After which, deep growls crowded the room as the few pack members went into threatening crouches.

Bella saved the day as she hurriedly explained that Harry was here to help her with the Volturi.

But how could a human who smelt like vampire help her against the Volturi? Luckily, Bella didn't outright tell them Harry was a wizard. Instead, she avoided the topic.

After being set down, Harry had been forced to sit at a small kitchen table. He had sat stiffly as Bella and Jacob had disappeared from the kitchen. Arguing could be heard from the room next to Harry and he heard a bit of the conversation in pieces. Apparently Jacob and Bella had fallen out when Edward returned from Italy. The Shape-shifter didn't believe Edward was good for Bella and her health.

What a dramatic love life, dear Bella had.

Harry would have listened more intentionally if the other Shape-shifters hadn't been sitting across from him, glaring and on edge. Their shoulders had kept trembling and their pupils were dilated as they grumbled about him smelling like 'leech'. Harry didn't know what the hell to think. It could have been when Edward had _hugged _him the night before.

Going to La Push had confirmed Harry's suspicions about Jacob and Bella. They loved each other. Despite the fact that Bella claimed to love Edward endlessly, Harry could see her desperation at wanting Jacob to forgive her and talk to her once again.

"Harry?" Bella questioned, bringing him back to the present. "I'm sorry they hurt you… your jaw, I can see a bit of bruising." She sounded frightful. And Harry knew the only reason Bella was concerned was because she didn't want Edward knowing they had gone to La Push after school.

After school, Harry had sent word to Remus, through his Patronu,s that they were going to stop by Bella's house for a few minutes.

The Cullens hadn't expected them back.

Harry remained turned away. What would Bella say if she knew the bruises around his jaw were from Edward and not the Shape-shifters?

"Can you 'spell' them away or something?"

Harry snapped. "I've already gotten rid of their scent on the both of us, Isabella. I told you I am _not _going to tell Edward or any of the other Cullens that we went down to La Push. You can stop pestering me about petty things." He sat back against his seat, glowering at the Cullen house coming into focus. "I do need to speak to Edward _privately_ when we get home, however. You will stay away."

She looked truly upset at his order. Her knuckles were white as she put the truck into park and shut the engine off. "Please," she pleaded softly. "Don't tell him. Jacob means a lot to me and so does Edward. I don't want them to have any other reason to dislike each other."

"Vampires and werewolves generally hate each other," Harry argued. "If Edward pranced around the territory line, nude, throwing rose petals across the ground— Jacob would still find a reason to hate every inch of Edward. There is nothing that can make them hate each other _more_. So don't flatter yourself." He got out of the truck, pulling out his school and duffle bag. He felt like a bloody nomad, migrating wherever he was needed.

Bella led the way to the Cullen's house. The sun, which had been high and bright today, was slowly sinking beyond the horizon. Harry offered it an affectionate stare, enjoying the simple beauty it had to offer. His tranquility dissipated as soon as Bella opened the door to the Cullen house.

He immediately ducked out of the way as Alice and Esme came to greet Bella. Both female vampires seemed to have a strong attachment to Bella, their smiles were proof enough. Harry escaped their notice easily enough and lurked in the shadows, following the sound of the piano. It was an extremely slow melody, as if Edward were only tinkering with the keys out of boredom. Yet it was a poignant melody, something that most definitely didn't bring Harry's mood up any.

As he walked into the room in which Edward's piano sat, Harry couldn't help but stare. Edward had his head bowed, frowning at the keys before him. Admittedly, the vampire looked rather stunning sitting near the bay windows. The setting sun bled through, highlighting the vampire's skin with reddish hues. There were even faint traces of glittering coming off from the vampire's skin, appearing like tiny diamonds.

"Harry," Edward greeted, keeping his head bowed, yet his lips quirked into a small grin. "What do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Harry scowled, walking inside the room none too gracefully. "You can start by moving over."

The vampire moved, no matter how little it was. Harry sat on the bench, throwing his bags on the ground next to him. He stared at the ivory and ebony keys of the piano, intimidated by the sheer size. How could someone play without flaw? The keyboard was expansive and Harry couldn't comprehend trying to hit all the keys in time.

Edward inhaled, his fingers stopping and posing motionlessly above the ivory keys. The vampire turned suddenly, his eyes tracing Harry's face. "You don't smell," the vampire cautiously noted. "You smelt like… us before you left for school. Surely you would have kept that scent on you?"

Harry glared when he noticed Edward's eyes. The vampire's eyes were black and dark bruise-like circles dressed the underbelly of Edward's eyelid. "You haven't fed," Harry accused. "You had all day. What the bloody hell were you _doing_ that distracted you from feeding?"

Edward frowned. "I was reading."

Black eyes watched as Harry raised his eyebrows. "Reading? Please, enlighten me what book caught the attention of a one-hundred-year-old, hungry vampire."

The vampire's eyes crinkled into an affectionate smile. "I will enlighten you after _you_ enlighten me why your scent has altered. You are undeniably horrible at changing the subject, Harry. I actually find it rather endearing."

"I'm glad you think so," Harry muttered dryly. He looked away from Edward's piercing stare, reaching out to touch the soft keys of the piano. "I have to confess," Harry started softly. "Bella and I went down to La Push today after school. That's why you don't smell anything. I spelled away both Bella and my scent."

Edward's fingers splayed the piano keys angrily. The notes that issued from the piano clashed together unpleasantly, echoing discordantly throughout the room. Harry turned, finding Edward's hiss more frightening than the piano.

"What?" Edward whispered, his fingers arching into a claw-like grip on the piano.

Harry sighed, not at all affected by Edward as the boy's vampire began to show signs of awakening again. "Bella and Jacob were supervised. You don't need to worry that they did something together—"

"She had no _right _to drag you down there." Edward turned to Harry, his onyx eyes taking in his face, almost obsessively now. "Did they hurt you?"

Harry spluttered, insulted. Here he would have thought Edward would have been mad at _him _for taking Bella to La Push. He hadn't expected Edward to be mad at Bella.

"Do you honestly think I would let them get the better of me?"

Subconsciously, he touched his neck, not realizing his actions until his hand was grabbed by cold marble. Harry watched as Edward leaned forward, his vampire eyes easily catching sight of the tender skin. Even if there wasn't a bruise to human eyes, Harry was almost positive Edward would be able to spot the tenderness and the slight discoloration.

The vampire hissed beneath his breath, his hand tightening on Harry's. "It doesn't look like _nothing_."

"There was a reason I told you we went down to La Push, actually." Harry averted the topic away from where it currently was. "Have you ever thought about the Shape-shifters getting involved? I mean…" Harry paused, trying to find the right words. "Jacob and Bella seem awfully… _close_." He paused again, realizing he really didn't give a damn if he hurt Edward's feelings. "Quite frankly, I think they're on the verge of having a steamy affair."

Edward blinked.

Rather suddenly, he offered a scoff, turning back to his piano to smile down at the keys. "Steamy affair?" The vampire repeated dryly, amused.

Harry leaned forward to peer at the vampire. "You're taking it rather well. I would have thought you would have been upset. Maybe hurt."

Edward kept a small smile upon his lips as his fingers played a soft melody. "I told you last night, Harry," Edward started off quietly. "That I don't love Bella like that any longer. I think Jacob would be a very good option for her." Onyx eyes looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. "I've been thinking today that I would like to try the _obliviate_ on her. But, I'd like her to remember Jacob. It would put me at ease to know that she has someone like him in her life, protecting her from her usual _clumsiness_."

Harry hummed, searching Edward's face. "You would be ok with that? You almost chewed my head off when I last suggested it."

"Perhaps not for the reason you'd expect," Edward replied bitterly. The vampire turned away from the piano again, his eyes going up to the scar on Harry's forehead. It was the first time Edward had looked at his scar, _really _looked at it. There were too many emotions in Edward's eyes to really pinpoint what the vampire was feeling. There was anger, concern, sadness…

Harry narrowed his eyes. Was Edward thinking about Bella and his eyes subconsciously landed on Harry's scar, as if he wasn't really seeing it? Or had Remus… had Remus confided with Edward?

Before he could ask, Alice danced inside the room. The last time Harry had seen her, her eyes had been dark, as dark as Edwards, but now they were a bright topaz. She had fed. Edward hadn't. Bella took a cautioned peek inside the room before entering after Alice motioned for her to come in.

"You need to feed, Edward." Alice came to a stop at the piano, her eyes jumping to Harry for a moment. Her smile dimmed a bit before she turned back to her adoptive brother. "Jasper and I can come with—"

"You already went," Edward spoke shortly. His eyes drilled unpleasantly into Alice, as if he didn't like what she was thinking. Harry wondered what the small vampire _was_ thinking. Apparently, she didn't think so highly of him. It wasn't a surprise. Not when she had a strong attachment to Bella. "I was actually going to ask Harry to accompany me tonight."

That was news to Harry. He remained expressionless when all eyes turned to him. Bella frowned, her face twisting into a bit of jealousy and uncertainty. "But… he's human, Edward. You've never let me come with you."

Edward didn't turn away from Harry, even when Bella spoke. "Harry isn't a human, Bella. He's a wizard, fully capable to take care of himself." The vampire paused. "Would you like to accompany me, Harry?"

It was times like these where Harry actually _saw _that Edward could be past one hundred years of age. His vocabulary and tone often hinted at old-aged etiquette. And his mannerisms were frequently compared to that of a fine gentleman. Well, when he wasn't so tightly woven with his vampire side.

Edward appeared a lot more level-headed tonight. It was almost if Edward _needed _a day alone, to think and brood about his life and the situation he was in. There was maturity and wisdom in Edward's face tonight and Harry found himself liking the change.

"You need someone to watch over you," Harry started, glancing away from the onyx eyes and toward a forlorn Alice. "I don't mind going." The words were out before he could rein them back in. Why, exactly, was he agreeing?

Edward broke out into a smile and he stood up gracefully from the bench.

"Stop that," Edward suddenly growled, his fists clenching as he stared at a silent Alice. They were having a one-sided discussion that Harry was utterly clueless about. "You'll eventually get used to it, Alice." Edward threatened and Alice blinked, shock covering her features.

The small vampire reached for Bella, her hand wrapping around the human's fingers.

Edward shook his head heatedly, turning away and offering his hand to Harry. The vampire appeared as if he were going to lose control within seconds.

Harry looked at the hand, reluctantly accepting it. He knew what Edward was about to do. They wouldn't get far if they walked at a human speed. Harry would, unfortunately, need to hold on to Edward as the vampire ran.

As soon as his hand was taken by Edward, his whole body was lifted with ease off the bench. He found himself hanging awkwardly from Edward's back as his arms were forced to wrap around Edward's neck. "It would help if you actually wrapped your legs around me as well," Edward replied, amused.

Harry grumbled under his breath, following the order as they made their way across the room toward the French doors leading outside. With one swipe of his hand, Edward opened the doors, leaping outside, leaving the two watchful females behind.

Harry held on tighter as they landed on the grassy ground. Edward paused in his retreat to the woods, looking to the side, effectively brushing noses with Harry.

Harry reared his neck back, assessing Edward coolly. The vampire was smiling, his breath a seductive sweetness. Edward's gaze pierced Harry, almost as if he could see through his barriers. Harry tried not to let it affect him. Instead, his legs kicked Edward's side. "Onward, my steed," he ordered dryly.

Edward chuckled melodically and _ran_.

For a few seconds, Harry could do nothing but close his eyes at the speed.

After getting over his initial surprise, his eyes opened and he let out a laugh, a true, delighted laugh.


	6. Chapter Six

The only people who know of Edward and Harry as mates are— Edward, Remus, and Carlisle. _That _is all. No, Alice does not know— no one does. Although, Jasper may have a bit of a hunch… after all, if Remus could smell Edward's lust toward Harry, then Jasper most certainly could feel it.

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome ;)

**Chapter Six**

Harry slung an arm around the rough tree bark, his eyes intent as he watched the vampire across the forest floor. The bronzed-haired boy was currently hunched over a deer, feeding.

While it had bothered Harry seeing a deer get killed the first time around, his pain had numbed with Edward's third kill. He no longer thought of the deer as a resemblance to his father's Animagus form. How could he when the Muggle animal was no way as mystical as a white stag?

Edward looked up at Harry, a light smirk playing his bloodied lips. Harry raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit lighter tonight. It was possibly because Edward agreed to try the _obliviate _on Bella or it could have been the fact that Edward was acting far more mature than usual. When the teen vampire acted his true age, Harry found his presence a lot less irritating to be around.

Too fast for Harry to track easily, Edward leaped over the fallen deer and climbed his way up the tree. Within seconds, Edward was in Harry's face. The boy's eyes were a liquid topaz and the small shadows beneath his eyes were gone, all thanks to the intake of animal blood.

Edward loomed close to Harry, his nostrils flaring. "You smell like a blank canvas," Edward whispered, sounding unhappy. "I can smell a bit of wizard, but I would feel a lot better if you had a bit of vampire scent to you." Topaz eyes warmed passionately as he inched closer to Harry.

The wizard gave a snort, leaning back and adventuring up the tree. Anything to get away from Edward and his bloody bright eyes. "You're a lot more playful once you get your fair share of _nutrients_," Harry remarked dryly. "I don't know whether to think of that as a good or bad thing."

His hand reached out to grab the branch above him. He pulled himself up skillfully, the many years of flying a broom coming in handy. However, he was more aware of the fact that Edward was lingering awfully close, his eyes watchful on Harry's climbing form. The vampire probably would have liked for Harry to slip. That way, Edward could save him, making himself feel superior.

Not bloody likely.

"I believe, you are realizing that you are enjoying my presence, but you don't want to admit it," Edward spoke confidently, following Harry at a slower speed.

Harry paused on a branch, testing its support before pulling himself up. He ignored Edward's comment and decided to change the subject. "Bella is angry you brought me with you. Why?"

Edward's lips thinned and a discontented expression crossed his flawless features. "I'd rather not speak of it, of her."

Harry turned suddenly. "You seemed rather hostile toward her tonight. And despite the fact you told me yesterday that you don't love her like you thought you had, surely you wouldn't be so… antagonistic."

Edward's molten gold eyes reflected off the setting sun. His sparkling skin slowly dimmed, a sign of the upcoming nightfall. "I just don't want to talk about her. I like this time we have together. Your true personality is starting to shine through and I don't want to spoil that by talking about Bella." Edward paused, considering Harry's pointed look, before his lips thinned. "She shouldn't have brought you to La Push, Harry. They could have hurt you a lot more than they had. That's why I am angry with her."

"She wanted to go hunting with you," Harry spoke, changing the subject entirely. He had already expressed his defense to Edward when the vampire had expressed his concern for Harry. It wasn't if Harry couldn't handle himself against the Muggle La Push Shape-shifters.

Edward's bronzed eyebrows rose in amusement. "She's always expressed an interest in accompanying me on my hunts. Yes, she's envious of you. But unlike Bella, _you _can take care of yourself if the situation should arise." The vampire issued a sound in his throat, rivaling that of a purr. He leaned forward, his face contorting into a pensive expression as he surveyed Harry. More particularly, his eyes were on Harry's scar.

Again.

Harry shifted, turning away and staring out at the endless lines of trees. He had never been frightful of heights. And frankly, he thought it stunning. Standing here, on a branch overlooking nature in its purest form put Harry at a calm. And with Edward so close, Harry's troubles and worries were erased from his mind.

_Just briefly_.

"Then why was Alice angry?" Harry questioned, reminded of Alice's reaction near the piano. "You mentioned something about her getting used to _it_." Harry's lashes tickled his cheeks as he gazed inquisitively down at Edward.

Edward issued an exhale of breath, presenting Harry with an unsteady smile. "Alice loves Bella. They're practically as close as Rosalie and Alice could ever be." The vampire paused, thinking, before continuing sorrowfully. "Parting with Bella will most certainly be the hardest on Alice. I told her she'd better get used to the distance I was putting between myself and Bella. I have to speak to her alone. Alice will eventually understand my reasoning for wanting to part with Bella."

Harry offered a small grin. "It will work out for you, Edward. There are others out there, others that won't put your family in danger."

"No," Edward shook his head. "There are no others. Just that special _one_." The Adonis beauty leaned closer, his sweet-smelling breath tickling across Harry's face. Molten gold eyes gazed into his own before slowly inching up closer to his scar.

Harry stiffened, suspicious. The vampire had never been openly curious about his scar, at least never like today. "Edward." He turned cold, his face averting away from Edward and toward the darkening forest. "Exactly what book did you read today? The one that took you away from reality all day? And _who, _exactly, gave it to you?"

The playfulness in Edward's expression turned sour. Shadows flickered across Edward's face as his body hunched forward.

"Edward?" Harry murmured softly, his own body on guard. "What's wrong?"

"Hush," the vampire shushed. His cold hand went to the small of Harry's back, holding the wizard in place. The vampire's nostrils flared as he sampled the air. A dangerous glint entered the gleaming eyes. "Stay here."

Harry spluttered, insulted. "Excuse me?" He took his wand out, envious of Edward's superb hearing and sight. Once again, he was reminded of his runes book back at the Cullen house. If he could just use the rune to improve his eyesight, he could be even more superior to the Volturi. Their vampire speed would be _nothing _to Harry if he could just bleed the ward into his magical core.

"Stay here," Edward repeated, this time, his voice was iron steel, dominant, unrelenting. His face no longer held the naïve and teasing boy Harry was used to seeing, but the dangerous vampire.

"I was sent here to protect you, I—" Harry's voice left his throat as he watched Edward jump from the tree. "Foolish vampire, bloody idiot," he cursed, staring at the long way down to the ground.

"_Edward!" _Harry yelled after the vampire, stomping his foot on the branch like a spoiled child when he realized Edward had left.

With his wand, he took a deep breath before levitating his body down to the ground. As soon as his feet hit the ground, a chilling scream echoed across the forest. Harry's heart stopped before it began beating wildly. The cry, the scream, it sounded remarkably like Edward.

Squeezing his eyes closed, Harry focused on gathering himself and his magic. He had learned to Apparate last year, and this was the first time he was using it in a serious situation. A loud _crack _filled the air as he Apparated yards in front of where he last stood. White smoke fell away from his body as his eyes adjusted to the darkening forest. Frantically, he looked around for Edward.

Ahead, he could see flashing lights and fire. The flashing lights weren't exactly Muggle, they were magical.

_How could he have forgotten about Death Eaters? _Harry sucked in a breath, rage tickling at skin.

As predicted, it was a Death Eater in front of him and Edward was attempting to close in on the wizard. The Death Eater appeared shocked at finding a vampire, yet the man had been smart enough to put a shield around him. And it wasn't just a shield that would reflect Edward backwards, it was an inferno shield. Fire was what made vampires vulnerable. It was the only weapon one could use if they did not have the power of a magical shield.

The Death Eater kept firing spells at Edward, hoping to catch him with _Crucio. _Harry assumed the man would have been firing the killing curse if the incantation wasn't as long as it was.

Edward was snarling, his face transformed into that of a predator, a hunter. Harry never would have thought Edward would possess such an intimidating bone in his body.

Gathering his magic once again, Harry Apparated again, closer to Death Eater.

"Leave him alone, it's me you want, isn't it?" Harry demanded, his wand held out in front of him.

The Death Eater's mask quickly turned toward Harry as he kept the inferno shield up and ready. "Potter," the man spat disgustedly, his dark eyes narrowing beneath his mask. "Why don't you call off your Muggle pet and come with me, hmm?"

Edward landed in a graceful crouch next to him. Harry paid him no heed, his attention focused completely on his enemy before him. Subconsciously, he stretched his awareness past the Death Eater in front of him in order to search for any others. Surprisingly, there weren't any others. This Death Eater was by himself. But there wasn't any conformation of how _long _the Death Eater was alone for. There could be others close by.

The Death Eater's identity was a mystery. Harry could tell it wasn't Bellatrix, Crabbe, or Goyle. The wizard was too smart to be Crabbe or Goyle, possibly Lucius Malfoy, but dark— almost black eyes peered at Harry from beneath the mask. Not grey like Malfoy Senior.

It had to be one Harry hadn't encountered before.

"Come with you? Willingly? You must be off your rocker," Harry slurred, walking slowly around the perimeter of the inferno shield. The fire licked at his skin, causing sweat to bead off his forehead. The sun had set and the only source of light came from the magical fire. It stayed tame and low when Edward was away. If the vampire came closer, the fire would intensify, and no doubt become threatening to the creature.

"Amusing, really. The whole world is abuzz as to where you have gone. They speculate that you are receiving private training. Little do they know you are out _playing _with…" dark eyes spared Edward a revolting glance. "With the worst sort of creatures… pathetically weak and _Muggle_. They are _nothing_. No threat. Tell me, did Dumbledore send you here as a means of protection? Surely he realized that wizards have many spells to use against vampires."

Edward released a low hiss, his eyes narrowed intensely on the Death Eater.

"I think we're getting off topic here," Harry whispered. "Why are _you _here?"

It was a stupid question, really. He knew the Death Eater was sent by Voldemort to either kill or capture him. What Harry wanted to know was how the man had discovered his location. Could have Ron and Hermione spoken too loudly when they were told of his whereabouts? Or was it something a bit more complex?

"To give you to the Dark Lord of course," the Death Eater whispered gleefully. "He would be most interested in your location."

Edward snarled and raced forward. He was mere blur to Harry's eyes. It was possible to see his path, but it was also difficult to keep his eyes on the moving vampire.

"Edward, no!" Harry yelled, knowing his warning would be ineffective.

The fire burned fiercely and the Death Eater had been crouched and ready. A fire whip, entwined with a blasting curse, struck Edward in the chest. The vampire howled as he was thrown backward and into a tree. The boy's face was cracked down the cheek and burns marked his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut in order to avoid revealing his misery.

Harry felt sick as he stared at Edward. Watching such a powerful creature being toyed with by a pitiless wizard was nauseating.

Harry issued a small whimper, catching Edward's gaze. The vampire would heal, most definitely; only it would take awhile for the burns and pain to dissolve. Edward looked away from Harry, most likely ashamed. But the boy had nothing to be ashamed over. Nothing.

"Worthless," the Death Eater tisked, chuckling lowly. "_Crucio!" _

The red curse was aimed straight at Edward. Harry shot his wand out, intercepting the torturing spell. _"__Impedimenta,"_ the curse slowed and Harry batted it away with his wand, sending it deep into the trees. "_Confringo!" _

The blue spell escaped his wand and the Death Eater lifted his own wand, batting the spell away from his person. "Rather Dark spell, Potter," the Death Eater murmured, a cruel glint sparking in his eyes. "Let's play, shall we?"

The man manipulated the fire around him, spitting it out toward Harry. With a renewed determination, Harry lifted his own shield absorbing the flames into a small orb. As the Death Eater kept throwing fire, Harry remained taking in the magic. Once Harry reached a critical level of stored magic, he tossed it back at the man in the form of a large fire ball.

The man growled, diving to the side to avoid the powerful flame. A bit caught his robes and he hysterically tried to pat it out with a jet of water. Harry slashed his wand through the air, aiming particularly at the man's wand arm. _"Confringo!"_

The man howled as the blue spell crashed into the man's arm. A sickening splatter was heard as his bones exploded in his arm.

Harry grimaced at the noise of suffering before he blinked as a blur swept by him. "No, Edward, don't kill him!" The vampire had gotten past the shield and took the Death Eater easily by the neck. Edward's molten eyes were a bit deranged. Harry took a step backward at the emotion within them.

"Why shouldn't I?" Edward hissed, the burns on his chest slowly healing. "He threatened to kill you." The vampire turned to look at the Death Eater in his grasp. The man's feet were swinging madly with the lack of gravity. "It's only right…"

"No—" Harry's rebuttal was cut off as the _crack_ sounded throughout the woods. It was just as sickening as the curse Harry had thrown at the man earlier.

Edward dropped the Death Eater to the ground, his shoulders trembling as he stared at the dead man. "I couldn't let him live, you don't understand," Edward croaked, a snarl upon his lips. "You wouldn't understand."

Harry shook his head, his wand slowly falling to his side. "I needed him alive. I wanted to question him, I—"

"I said you wouldn't understand, didn't I?" Edward hissed, turning his fury upon Harry. "Do you really think I go around killing humans like this? This is my first kill in years. I… its… _you_."

Harry stood across from Edward. The smoke danced around their legs, snaking between their feet. Harry sensed a bit of desperation, but also a bit of challenge in Edward's gaze. His green eyes met the vampire head on, not afraid of the fury surrounding Edward.

"I make you kill?" Harry questioned darkly, quietly.

Edward blinked, his vehemence slowly disappearing. "No, I didn't mean it like that, Harry. I'm just trying to work things out. You wouldn't understand."

"You keep saying that," Harry pointed out, upset at the boy's comment. "What won't I understand? That my presence here obviously sets you on edge and makes you crave the thrill of a kill? Is that what I won't understand? Because I can clearly grasp that simple concept."

Edward growled, slowly making his way over to Harry. "You can be an idiot at times."

"Edward!"

Harry turned away from Edward, disgusted by the boy. He was angry and bitter, unable to come to term with Edward's remark. It hit Harry hard, hearing he ignited a thirst of murder in someone by his mere presence.

The Cullens slowly entered the forest, their eyes assessing the damage and scene. Carlisle crouched next to the Death Eater, cautiously assessing the neck. Harry's mood was back to being dark and dim. Earlier today, with Edward, Harry had felt lighter than he had in months. Amazing how fast someone's mood could tarnish and turn sour.

Edward stared at Harry from a few feet away. His eyes were openly tracing over Harry, almost if he knew the wizard was turning cold once again.

"What? Who is it?" Emmett peered down at the Death Eater. Rosalie was at his side, watching Carlisle as the clan leader looked over the broken neck.

"A Death Eater," Remus answered for the group as he entered the clearing. He flashed a look toward Harry, concern written across his face.

Harry ignored the man, looking particularly at Bella as she jumped off Alice's back. "What's she doing here?" he demanded, his voice sharp throughout the forest. "She should be back at the safe house, underneath the wards. Who's saying the Volturi weren't the ones inside the forest tonight? She could have been in danger."

Alice looked uncomfortable as all eyes turned to her. The slain Death Eater remained forgotten. For now.

"I thought the danger was past. She wanted to see if Edward was alright, and I didn't think she would be in danger." Alice moved closer to Jasper. The blond vampire wrapped an arm around her shoulder for added comfort. She visibly relaxed as he washed reassurance over her.

"I don't think it's for you to decide," Harry whispered darkly. Alice frowned angrily at him, insulted.

Bella made a sound in her throat as she looked desperately at Edward for guidance, for protection from Harry's harsh words. She found none from the vampire as he continued to gaze unblinkingly at Harry.

"I wanted to see if Edward—"

Harry snarled and brought his wand up, mere inches from her face. Her brown eyes widened and she took a small step backward.

"And it's _certainly _not for you to decide. I'm here to protect you. _You _are not here to protect and look after Edward's safety. Do you honestly think a Muggle, a mere human girl, could do anything worth while to protect Edward? No." Harry shook his head, rage tickling at his skin. His arm was shaking slightly and he found himself angrier over his lack of control.

"On second thought," he continued, mindful of the way all the Cullens, with the exception of Edward, were guarded, ready to attack him if any harm was to come to the precious and vulnerable Bella. "There is something you could do to help Edward, I suppose." Behind Bella, Remus stood, his face etched deeply of concern. Harry hated to think he was concerned for Bella, but he was even more hateful if the werewolf was concerned for _him_. "You could stroll through the bloody forest and waft your scent throughout the trees. Only then, surely, they would become distracted with Edward and set their sights on _you_."

"Harry," Remus growled out, stepping around Bella and slowly curling his fingers around Harry's wrist. He lowered Harry's wand, his eyes alight. "That is enough. You're alright," the man's voice softened and his opposite hand touched Harry's cheek. "Everyone is alright."

Harry gazed into the man's amber eyes, trying to calm himself. He was angry at Edward for his comment and he was also angry at himself. How could he think moving across the ocean would make him less vulnerable to the Death Eaters? Everywhere he went, no matter whom he was, no matter whom he was with, danger and death followed him.

Harry moved his face away and Remus' hand fell from his cheek. He didn't need comfort. Not now.

"Harry is right, Alice," Carlisle spoke up somberly. "Perhaps it was best to leave Bella at home."

Alice nodded tightly, glancing at Bella once before turning to Harry. Her eyes didn't hold any hate, only an eerie calm. She studied him through thick eyelashes.

"So…" Emmett began, looking around at everyone gathered. "What exactly is a Death Eater? It's obviously a wizard." The large vampire kicked the wand from the man's hand, sending it rolling across the forest floor.

The Cullens turned to Remus and Harry, their expressions raging from interest to suspicion. "Of course you're right, Emmett," Remus gave a soft smile toward the larger vampire. He was uncertain how to proceed with his explanation. Even Harry could hear the hesitation and he knew the werewolf didn't want to tell them Harry's secrets without first gaining approval. "They are Dark wizards from our world. You see, there are Light wizards and Dark wizards. In short, Dark wizards' morals are very different from our morals. They enjoy pain and suffering and they will stop at nothing to destroy our world." Remus cocked his head to the side, a frown to his lips. "They don't particularly care for magical creatures, or, in this case, Muggle creatures."

"Us?" Rosalie whispered, her eyes going suspiciously toward Harry. "Because I thought _all _wizards hated vampires, even Light wizards. So why would they all of a sudden come to Forks and hunt us down? To kill us?"

Harry shook his head, a bitter smile crossing his features as he gazed at the fallen Death Eater. "Not you, me."

Rosalie looked as if he had answered her suspicions. She gave a cruel smile as everyone around her exclaimed in question. Esme put a hand to her throat, a wounded expression crossing her features. "Why, Harry?" she whispered softly. "Why would they want to kill a mere child?"

Edward shifted, his eyes subconsciously going to Harry's scar. "Because he was Chosen," Edward spoke, a growl entwined within his voice. "These Dark wizards, these Death Eaters, they follow a Lord. His name is Voldemort."

The Cullens looked at Edward curiously. They wanted to know how he knew all this. But Harry remained stoic, already having guessed that Remus had given Edward a book.

"Lord Voldemort marked Harry at the young age of one, by that scar…" Edward trailed off, his molten gold eyes studying Harry. "Voldemort believes that Harry is fated to be his equal, fated to kill him. That's why he's determined to kill Harry, because he doesn't want him to threaten his rising regime."

"Who knew wizard politics could be so damned confusing…" Emmett muttered, mainly to himself.

The others were silent, their eyes either on Harry or the Death Eater. Around them, the smoke from the fire settled near the ground, looking strangely like thick fog. It created an uncanny scene, one that matched the mood terribly accurate.

"You all know what this means, don't you?" Rosalie spoke up once again. It appeared as if Harry lost her favor completely.

Edward growled low in his throat. The first time since the incident, he ripped his eyes away from Harry and pinned them on Rosalie. "Don't start, Rose. You are entirely off base."

She flicked her long locks behind her shoulder, ignoring Edward completely. "By coming here, by _protecting _us, Harry is only drawing more enemies to Forks. Not only do we have to worry about the Volturi, _if _they come after Bella, but now we have to worry about a greater threat. You're putting us in more danger than Bella ever could," she accused cruelly.

Harry's stomach dropped. His own beliefs— his own fears— were being thrown in his face. He was putting the Cullens all at risk.

"I say Harry leaves Forks. If we need another wizard to protect us, Remus can stay and send another… one with less baggage," Rose continued maliciously.

Edward hissed loudly, his white hands curling into fists. His nostrils were flared and his teeth were exposed toward Rosalie. She hardly spared him a glance, yet her stance was wary and cautious. She was afraid of him.

"I…" Esme started softly. "I think I will have to agree with Rose, Harry. Not because of your… baggage," she quickly defended, as if sensing Harry's pain. "But because we'd all be safer, even you. If you go back to Britain you will have your own kind to protect you. I don't think we could do much against your threat."

"I agree," Emmett spoke after Rosalie gave him a stern look. "Sorry, buddy."

"I don't agree," Edward spoke loudly, fiercely. "I won't let him be thrown out after _one _Death Eater got lucky with his location. We can protect him just as he is with us. I'm not going to let him go." His remark was said with such ferocity, Harry was almost afraid to believe it.

"I agree with Rosalie," Alice lifted her chin. "We'd be much safer with another wizard." She looked at Jasper, just as Rosalie had done with Emmett. It was a sort of expecting look, one that made their mate agree with their side.

Jasper looked at Harry, shaking his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Alice, but I think Harry should stay here."

Alice frowned, yet she remained silent. It was if she respected his opinion. That was the only positive Harry had seen of her as of late.

"I can sense Harry's emotions," Jasper said softly, his eyes searching Harry's knowingly. "While I understand them perfectly, there are others here that wouldn't comprehend. Harry's a pure soul. He's a protector. We will never get another wizard who takes our protection as seriously as Harry."

Harry looked down at the ground, feeling a lot more affected by Jasper's words than he would let on.

"Thank you, Jasper," Edward whispered.

It wouldn't matter. Edward and Jasper were the only ones who agreed to let Harry stay. They were just two out of four. Somehow, even if Carlisle agreed to let Harry stay, he believed that this coven ran equally. They voted. The power was spread equally among the group— decided as a family.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked.

The coven leader nodded toward Edward and reluctantly spoke. "I couldn't imagine rejecting Harry, he stays."

"He stays," an unexpected vote spoke up. Harry turned to Bella, watching as she gave a small smile. "If Jasper can sense true protection from you, then I have to agree with him about you being here."

Remus cleared his throat. "If it matters, I think Albus was right to send Harry. Harry is the most selfless wizard of his age. Yes, there will be Death Eaters, perhaps more than just one at a time. But I believe Harry can protect both himself and your family at the same time. He'll always have my help. Always."

Harry felt his throat constrict and he shook his head sadly. "Doesn't it matter what _I _want?" He didn't wait for them to answer. "I think I should leave. Rosalie is right. I'm going to draw the worst sort of people here. If you think the Volturi is cruel, you have yet to see what the Death Eaters and Voldemort can do. I can't live with others dying on my account…" Harry's voice broke off and he turned away, hiding his vulnerability.

He had to get away, if only for a few minutes. He couldn't let them see his weakness. Turning, his face controlled, he eyed Remus. "I need to leave for a few minutes, you've got everything covered?"

Remus nodded silently, trusting Harry would return.

Gathering his magic, he Disapparated with a loud crack. Though, he wasn't prepared for the ice-like hand curling around his arm and side-long Apparating with him.


	7. Chapter Seven

Thank you **^so^ **much for your reviews.

**Chapter Seven**

Harry had never side-long Apparated with anyone before.

It weighed him down, twisting him horribly through time and space. He almost lost concentration, and that would have been devastating. But somehow, he kept focus and propelled them forward through time. He knew the boy who had grabbed his arm was no other than Edward Cullen, the very same vampire he didn't want to deal with at the moment.

His body _cracked _into existence a few miles away, near a lake he had spied earlier that day. Despite his reluctance to get along with the cohabitants in Forks, he didn't find any fault in enjoying the beauty the small town had to offer.

He shook Edward away from him once they landed, pushing him away. His physical force was nothing compared to Edward, but the vampire allowed Harry his distance. "You're a fool," Harry snarled in frustration. "You could have been _splinched_, I, for that matter, could have been splinched at your sudden tag along."

Turning his shoulder on the unaffected Edward, he walked toward the edge of the rocky cliff. The cliff wasn't high by any means. Harry could easily sit on the edge and his toes would skim the calm waters below him. When night fell, the blue and green lake turned a sinister black, veiling everything underneath it. Harry's eyes stared at his reflection, wishing he could veil himself under something equally as concealing.

Why did he need to feel so sour when it came to people rejecting him? It was life, it had happened many times throughout his past. Shouldn't he get used to people not wanting him around because of the danger it presented?

He couldn't be angry or bitter toward the Cullens. If he had been in the very same position, he wouldn't want his family in danger because of the wizard who was sent there to _protect _them lured trouble. And he did. No matter where he went, Voldemort somehow followed him with his toxic presence.

"It's called side-long Apparation." Edward's musical voice cut a knife through his mind. "Many wizards do it."

Harry scoffed. "Are you an expert at the Wizarding world now, Edward?" he asked bitterly. "Do you think you know what it's like in our world just because you read a book?" He stared unseeingly down at his pale and sunken face in the water. "I'll be the first to tell you, I thought the same thing when I found out I was a wizard." He gave a bitter smile at the memory, his back still turned to Edward. At least the vampire was respecting his distance. "I was thrilled to live in a world that was so _magical_."

Edward's reflection suddenly appeared next to Harry's. Green eyes studied the differences between their appearances. Edward was _magical_, Harry was plain. The vampire's skin all but radiated off the moon's rays, looking almost as bright as the moon itself. Harry was dark and murky in the lake's waves.

"Little did I know the Wizarding world was all about discrimination, pain, loss, and living each day in fear." He kicked a few pebbles into the lake, disrupting his reflection. Edward's stayed in place, his eyes no longer in the water but on Harry's face.

"I think…" Edward started off a bit hesitant. It was as if he were afraid of saying the wrong thing and disrupting Harry. "You were just born into all this. There is a Dark Lord in your world who wishes you dead. From the moment you found out about the Wizarding world, you also found out about Voldemort. Did you ever think that revelation made you blind to the true beauty around you?"

Harry looked up at the vampire, quizzical. "How _can _I see the true beauty when I'm constantly running in fear?"

A cold hand touched his skin. Glancing down, he watched as Edward curled his hand over his own, bringing it up to his chest and cupping it. Harry was too startled to pull back, too startled by the mere emotion in Edward's eyes.

"Perhaps you need to slow down and accept help from the ones that care for you."

Harry's lips thinned before curling into a humorless smile. "They only end up dead."

A shapely bronze eyebrow curled in amusement. "And if they're already dead?" Harry snorted, tearing his hand back, but Edward remained strong, holding it steady. "Don't listen to the others, Harry. I want you here. Carlisle and Jasper want you here. The others, especially Esme, wanted you to leave only so you could seek protection. She thinks you will be better off with other wizards protecting you. Her words didn't come out right."

"Edward—"

"I _need_ you here," Edward exclaimed softly, a hint of purr to his voice.

Harry was a bit startled at the vampire's tone. "I wasn't planning on leaving; I just needed time to think. _Alone_." He gave the vampire a glower. The vampire didn't seem all too worried over Harry's remark. Instead, he seemed amused, a bit bittersweet.

Edward's eyes crinkled into a smile. "I don't think you should be alone at a time like this. You'll put up more shields, more defenses. You'll make it impossible for me to get through to you."

"And what's wrong with that?" Harry pulled his hand away, finally able to _feel_ sensation again. His hand had gone a bit numb with both the pressure and the cold temperature of Edward's hands. "Having defenses up is a good thing, especially with the most powerful wizard after me." Didn't Edward understand that Harry couldn't just drop everything and have _fun_? Unlike Edward, Harry didn't live forever.

"No, I wholeheartedly agree," Edward acknowledge, surprising Harry with his agreement. "However," the vampire's voice dimmed. "One can have too _much _barriers, like you. You continue to block out help and common sense. You act as if you need to die trying to save the world when you can get all the help you want from the wizards and vampires around you."

Harry blinked at Edward before laughing, especially at the beginning of the last sentence. The vampire's face drew tightly and he frowned at Harry.

"You're trying, I know." Harry chuckled. "But you're wrong on so many levels. I _do _have to die. You… you wouldn't understand." He lost the humor and turned sour again.

He gasped as hands turned his body back around quickly. Harry was then pushed forcibly into the trunk of a nearby tree. It hadn't hurt. Edward was trying hard to protect him from the brunt of the push, but it startled Harry. Edward's eyes were bright as he loomed in close.

"Don't you see I'm trying to _help _you? Why do you persist to push me away when all I'm trying to do is get you to live again?" Edward's face contorted and he looked as if he were in an inner battle with himself. "Is it because you can't trust me? What… what if I told you something that would make certain of my loyalties to you?"

Harry, his shoulders still pushed into the trunk, stared at Edward in bemusement. He felt a bit guilty when he saw the vampire's face. It must be difficult for the bronze-haired vampire to be so gentle with Harry, especially when he wasn't making it easy. The boy's face was torn, almost desperate.

Issuing a soft sigh, Harry slowly and hesitantly placed a hand on Edward's wrist. "I'm sorry," Harry spoke truly. "I'm being a right prick to you when you're only trying to help me. I'm not normally full of self-pity." And he was. He was drowning in self-pity. It was horribly pathetic. And he hoped he would never sink so low again. "And you're right. I have a lot of defenses up, but I need them." Edward looked as if he was going to argue, but Harry interrupted. "However, I'll try to be more agreeable."

Edward's eyes pierced through his core, both chilling and burning him. The vampire bowed his head, controlling himself before looking back up at Harry. "Will you come back with me?" His hands slid off Harry's shoulders before holding his hand out.

Harry stared at the flawless, marble-like hand before reaching out reluctantly.

"That comment I made earlier tonight," Edward started before Harry could Apparate. "About your presence wanting me to kill…" he tightened his hold on Harry's hand. "It came out wrong. _You _don't make me want to kill. I just find it hard to control myself when people I care for are in danger. I feel a sort of fierce protectiveness for you."

Harry lifted an eyebrow, bemused. "And why is that?"

Edward's face closed. Topaz eyes darkened as they searched Harry. The boy appeared to be thinking, as if he were arguing with himself. Harry wished he possessed Edward's ability to read minds. Even _Snape's _ability to perform Legilimens would be useful.

Edward gave a light sigh before offering a bitter smile and shaking his head. "I have no idea why. Call it an instinct."

Harry gave a grunt at the nonsensical answer.

Before the vampire could ask after his actions, Harry closed his fingers around Edward and Disapparated.

Edward's fingers tightened around his hand, almost in a painful squeeze as they traveled through time and space. Just as Harry was sure Edward would snap his finger cleanly off, they appeared right in front of the Cullen home. Harry quickly dropped Edward's hand and assessed the wards. They were still in place. Still standing and humming along flawlessly.

Harry's eyes suspiciously danced across the wooded perimeter as he made his way up to the Cullen house. So far, there weren't anymore Death Eaters around. Was Voldemort just scattering the Death Eaters in possible locations, just to see if there were sights of Harry? But why would Voldemort think of _Forks_ of all places?

Upon entering the house, with Edward at his back, Harry spotted the prone form of the Death Eater on the ground. The Cullens were surrounding the man, their expressions varying.

"Who is he?" Harry asked younger wizard came to a stop in front of the maskless Death Eater, staring at the man's features.

"Augustus Rookwood," Remus murmured. "He was a spy for Voldemort in the first war; he worked in the Unspeakable department."

Harry looked distastefully down his nose at Rookwood. "Did you call Dumbledore?" He could feel the stares on his back and Harry ignored them in favor of standing next to Remus. They might have thought he should leave, but Harry knew he was the only wizard who cared enough to take this 'job'. Let them think poorly of him. They would never see him again after he dealt with the Volturi.

"I flooed him." Remus looked toward the fireplace. "He should be over shortly—"

The werewolf didn't get a chance to finish what he had begun, for the flames in the fire turned green. The Cullens all took a step back, putting Bella behind them at their backs. The only one who didn't look surprised was Edward. He eyed the fireplace with a cool calm. Harry withheld a grin at the bronzed-haired boy. Edward must have drunken every bit of information and tidbit in the book Remus had given him. Nothing seemed to surprise the vampire.

But why was Edward so interested in the wizards? His interest extended _far _beyond normal curiosity.

Dumbledore leaped through the fire gracefully with Severus Snape on his heels. Harry pursed his lips. While he had been taking lessons from various instructors, Snape was the prime professor he learned from. Surprisingly, he had gotten along coolly with the man. There were, of course, brief periods were Snape only saw James in Harry, but otherwise, they'd gotten along civilly. _Civilly_, certainly not friendly.

The onyx eyes of Snape studied the body on the floor before looking up at Harry.

Dumbledore gave a solemn sigh before greeting Carlisle with a friendly handshake and smile. "I'm sorry, my old friend," Dumbledore began, placing his hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "While there were rumors spreading amongst the Wizarding world that Harry was out of the country, I never would have thought the Dark Lord would pick Forks, Washington as a supposed target."

The other vampires in the room were looking at Dumbledore in barely hidden interest. Harry supposed the old Headmaster _was _a sight to see. The man all but reeked of power and demanded one's attention. Of course, the sparkling lavender robes didn't help matters.

"Everything was taken care of especially well, Albus," Carlisle commented surely. "Harry did a job well done. I wasn't worried in the least."

The man passed it off as if it were nothing, as if half his family hadn't voted on Harry's evection. Carlisle offered Harry a small smile and the wizard mirrored it with one of his own. He was subconsciously aware of Edward standing next to him, as if the vampire prided himself with being a fierce protector. The vampire was staring at Albus impassively, not known for being closed off, but he seemed rather good at it as he stared at Dumbledore.

Harry cleared his throat, stepping out from behind Edward and placing his foot on the Death Eater's leg. "I had some help from Edward," Harry began, trying to clear the tension in the room. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, no, he found it oddly amusing. He just wanted things to get back to normal. Or… as normal as they could be.

His runes book…

Snape bent down, examining the neck. "I presume he had a hand at Rookwood's annihilation?"

"He did," Harry responded stiffly.

The light in Dumbledore's eyes brightened as he studied Edward's positioning to Harry. "You must be Edward?" Dumbledore questioned lightly. "Your…eldest?" Blue eyes jumped to Carlisle for conformation. The head of the coven nodded once.

Harry sighed. Did they really need to discuss things so trivial? "What are we going to do with the body?" Harry injected smoothly. He looked at Snape for good measure. Sometimes he believed Snape's head was more grounded into reality than Dumbledore's. "If the Dark Lord knows Rookwood went to Forks to investigate my whereabouts, won't he be suspicious if Rookwood doesn't return? Surely, he'd send even more Death Eaters here to search for Rookwood and in turn, me."

Snape stood up from Rookwood's body, eyeing it coolly. "You're right, Mr. Potter," Snape drawled. "It best we stage his death in Britain, don't you agree Headmaster?"

"You are quite right, Severus, quite right." Dumbledore looked at the body thoughtfully. "It won't be too difficult to make it appear as if he passed away in Britain."

"Good," Harry spoke tightly. "Then it's covered?" Vibrant green eyes looked at Dumbledore. "Do you have any idea where Voldemort could have gotten word of my location?"

The Headmaster gave a light sigh. "I have kept your location secret, even from the Order, Harry. Have you, perhaps, written your friends about your whereabouts? There is a possibility that they might have spoken in the halls in front of the wrong ears."

"No," Harry said certainly. "I told them I wouldn't be there for the term, but I never disclosed the information of my whereabouts or what I was doing. I thought you might have told them…" he trailed off. If Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hadn't spoken about it in public, then how did Voldemort guess his location?

Dumbledore and Harry shared a look. The man's blue eyes danced up to his scar.

"Have you been practicing Occlumens, Mr. Potter?" Snape accused sharply, his eyes narrowing once he caught the silent conversation between Harry and Dumbledore. "Surely you wouldn't allow such an invasion of privacy?"

"I practiced it," Harry defended himself. He hadn't felt Voldemort enter his mind… had he?

Snape looked down his nose at Harry, onyx eyes not at all believing. Edward hissed softly before stepping in front of Harry and stopping Snape's critical assessment. Before Harry could scold Edward for his interference, Remus stepped in, chuckling.

"Thank you, Severus and Albus. We will take things from here." The werewolf spoke crisply, his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Harry eyed the proceedings, intrigued. Remus seemed oddly defensive of Edward. Snape's angry and callous eyes easily turned away from Edward and onto Remus. Did Remus feel he needed to defend Edward because they were both magical creatures? Or was it something a bit more? Harry knew Remus was the one to give Edward the book on the Wizarding world… what _else _did they talk about?

Harry's stomach took that time to growl.

The vampires, naturally, all heard it. He flushed, hating being vulnerable to such silly things. But he had to remind himself he hadn't eaten at all today. Breakfast was at Bella's home and the first day of Muggle school consisted of Harry sitting stiffly at the lunch table, without any food or money.

Esme jumped. "You haven't had dinner," she hurriedly ran into the kitchen, flustering Harry even more. "I'll go cook up something…" her voice trailed off as she clambered around in the kitchen. Harry, certain that Rookwood and the others were taken care of, hurried after her.

"Mrs. Cullen," he reached for the pan she put on the stove. "Please, you don't need to make me anything. Do you just…have an apple or something?" She blinked at him. He blinked back.

"You need something more than an apple, Harry," Edward _of course_ came gliding into the kitchen. "You didn't eat breakfast at Bella's. Did you even eat lunch?" Edward eyed an innocent-looking Harry, his topaz eyes piercing straight through the wizard's core.

Harry glanced outside at the evening sky. "I…" he caught sight of Bella. She was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, hugging herself around the middle. She looked miserable as she stared at the back of Edward's head. "Bella should probably get back home. Her dad is most likely worried. An apple is fine, really."

Edward glowered dangerously.

**-RS-**

That's how Harry found himself slumped in Bella's room, grumpily sipping on the hot broth of soup. A sandwich lay half-eaten on his lap. He tried to ignore the observant Edward in the opposite corner of the room by concentrating on the runes book in front of him.

Bella was sleeping in her bed, knocked out as soon as she crawled into her bed. Harry could tell she was angry with Edward, probably due to the vampire's distance, but she hadn't said anything in front of Harry. When they arrived at Bella's house, she had spent some time with her father. Meanwhile, Harry was forced to eat the sandwich and soup Esme sent with them.

And as soon as Bella finished getting ready for bed, she had crawled into bed and turned off the light. Harry lightened his wand, reading his runes book amongst his blankets and pillows.

"What?" Harry snapped, forgetting his promise of ignoring the vampire. His lightened wand lifted, shedding light across Edward's figure. The vampire was sitting closer to Harry than he had originally thought. "I'm eating your damned food. You have no reason to be pouting."

Edward's lips creased into a smile. "I'm not _pouting_, I'm merely observing."

That was all Edward was inclined to say. Harry scowled, looking back down at his book. He was itching to perform the rune to increase his sight. Even now, he needed corrective lens to see, let alone see vampire's fast reflexes. If he could cast this rune, he would have perfect and sharp vision. The vampires' movements wouldn't be so fast and Harry could comfortably cast spells in their direction without looking like a bloody fool for missing his target so many times.

"How did you survive?" The poignant voice floated through the room.

Harry looked up, holding in his flinch when he noticed Edward had silently crept mere inches from his face. His eyes were on his scar, again. "How did I survive?" Harry repeated Edward's question, a bit irritated that he was being interrupted from his reading. "My mother." Harry responded tightly.

Edward's molten gold eyes looked down into Harry's eyes. The vampire was oddly observant tonight, calm and pokerfaced. "Your mother?" Edward continued to pester softly.

Harry wondered why he wasn't getting uptight and annoyed with the constant interference in his life. Perhaps it was Edward's tone of voice and his curiosity. The vampire's curiosity at his personal life wasn't overwhelming and intrusive as it would be with other individuals.

"She…" Harry looked down at his sandwich. He wrapped it up and put it aside, intent to use it tomorrow for lunch. "She sacrificed herself for me. It was a mother's love that spared me."

"Your mother sounded like a remarkable woman. Wholesome and unconditionally in love with her son," Edward whispered.

Harry smiled, truly. "I would like to think so." Never before had anyone commented on Lily's sacrifice as if it where Holy and pure. Everyone in the Wizarding world had thrown aside her sacrifice in favor of hailing Harry the hero.

Edward frowned, his face looming closer. "I don't understand, though. If your mother was the one who stopped the curse from killing you, why does everyone assume you are the one to stop him this time? Why place such a large burden on a mere teenager's shoulders? You were nothing but a child when you found out you had to kill the Dark Lord again." Here, the calm in Edward's voice trembled into irritation and anger.

Harry laughed lightly; amused at the question he had asked himself so many times before. "Because I _am _fated to destroy Voldemort. It's written in stone, I suppose."

"Enlighten me," Edward murmured.

Harry debated. His fingers tapped the mug his soup resided in. He supposed it wouldn't matter if he told Edward. The Dark Lord already knew the information he was to indulge the vampire with. "A prophecy was made about the Dark Lord and me. Its contents aren't important; it just states that I need to be the one who brings him down. He knows this, that's why he attacked me that night when I was only one." Harry didn't so much believe the prophecy as he did the Horcrux inside him.

"Fate," Edward grinned. "It can be a pain, can't it? But sometimes, fate can work in Her own way by presenting us with precious and priceless miracles. Even in the darkest of times." Harry found himself unable to tear himself away from the burning gaze of Edward.

He struggled, but he eventually looked away from the vampire's haunted gaze. "Fate, miracles…" Harry scoffed. "I'm not one to believe such bollocks." He pulled up one of the blankets and considered for a moment. "I do believe in luck, however. But I can't bring myself to believe in miracles."

"Aren't they relatively the same thing?" Edward countered.

Green eyes flashed. "No, of course not. If they were the same thing, I would believe in miracles." Harry replied scathingly.

Edward lifted his lip, revealing stark white teeth in Harry's wand light. "Miracles go against the laws of nature. They beat all odds, such as escaping terminal illness and giving birth to a child. Luck is just the same. With luck… luck is caused by an accident or chance without someone's conscious intent. They beat all odds."

Harry glowered at the boy. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "If you'd like to get so technical about it, Edward." The vampire grinned, knowing he had won the argument. Harry sniffed. "I still don't believe in fate."

"Fate has blessed you," Edward whispered before backing away from Harry and escaping into the shadows. "You just don't know it yet." His voice tapered off; as if he wasn't too sure Harry would see it that way.

Harry raised an eyebrow, finding it humorous. "I'm sure She has." His eyes landed on the wrapped sandwich next to his make-shift bed. "Esme made a wonderful sandwich for tomorrow's lunch. I suppose fate blessed me for tomorrow's hunger spell."

Edward snickered. Harry found himself grinning and stopped himself before he made a fool of himself.

"You are far too cynical," Edward reprimanded. "As long as you're not closed off and angry, I can deal with your cynical tone. I find myself enamored by the front you put up. And your inability to change the subject fluidly."

Harry shook his head, wondering why he found Edward so easy to be around tonight. Surely, it must have been the Death Eater attack and the full belly. He felt tired and exhausted. Tomorrow would be another day of Muggle school and Harry was sure that he would be getting homework. He would need to force Edward or one of the Cullens to assist him with it. He was sure, by the end of the week, he would be approaching the Volturi himself so he wouldn't have to complete anymore 'homework'.

He also needed to ward Bella's house. Remus had assured Harry they would do it tomorrow. And Harry would keep the werewolf's promise on that.

Harry flicked his wand, extinguishing the _lumos. _Closing his runes book, he placed it under his pillow and adjusted himself on the floor. The blankets persisted to wrap him up uncomfortably. He growled lightly, kicking his legs in order to untangle the sheets. He ignored Edward's snort from the darkened room.

Harry laid stiffly, his skin prickling at the thought of Edward's stare in the dark. He wondered why it wasn't such a frightening prickle.

"When did you want to attempt the _obliviate _on Bella?" Harry's voice broke the silence.

Edward was quiet for a few passing moments, before replying curtly. "Whenever you want to do it," came the void response. "I have a premonition that it will not work on her. But the only thing we can do is try. While I want to destroy the Volturi if they come after us, if death on their minds, I'm find myself in opposition to their deaths. They may be cruel and wrong on their beliefs, but they _are _a commanding force. Rogue vampires always hesitate turning humans and killing them in masses with the Volturi in mind."

Harry understood where Edward was coming from. He had to agree. The Volturi were the 'Ministry' in the vampire world. They looked down on mass killings and turning children and multiple humans. They wanted to keep their existence silent. And while they may kill humans themselves and their opinions and selfish means were immoral, they were an authority in their own right.

Harry blinked his heavy eyelids. "Edward?" Harry murmured. His tongue was thick with sleep. "Can I tell you something? Just between the two of us?"

"Of course," the vampire replied without hesitation.

"I've never killed before," Harry slurred. One could argue that he'd kill Quirrell, but that had been desperate and full of self-defense against _Voldemort_, not Quirrell. "And even if it's my duty, I don't want to take a life, no matter how corrupt they are…"

Harry nodded off, his mind shutting down. Before he surrendered into unconsciousness, he heard Edward's distressed voice.

"You will never need to do anything you don't want to, Harry. I'll do it for you. Always."

Cold and smooth hands brushed his face, reassuring Harry that he wasn't alone.

* * *

**(A/n)** While Harry admits he doesn't want to kill, the fact of the matter is that he *would* and can go through with it. I just wanted to give light to Harry, the real Harry. I mean, for someone who has never killed before, the prospect of taking a human life is frightening.

Thanks so much for reading. I'm happy you're enjoying it thus far. The story _should _pick up next chapter.


End file.
